You Changed My Life
by TVDfiction
Summary: Elena loses her parents and finds that she's sick all in one day , she becomes depressed and sad . Then Stefan comes along . But she only has few months to live , will she live them with Stefan or alone ?   P.S. Both Stefan & Elena are humans   Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Heey all, thank you for the reviews/favorites on my other story, it really means a lot to me =)  
>This story is also about Stefan and Elena but there are no supernatural things in it at all, they're all humans. I admit the storyline is not original; there are many stories that are almost the same, but I thought it would be nice to see how things go for them.<br>I hope I finish writing it because normally I'm a lazy person =P  
>I'm sorry if there are grammar mistakes. Please review and let me know what you think 3<strong>

**Disclaimer : I DO NOT own TVD or any of its characters **

_Dear Diary :  
>This is so much to take in, I must be dreaming, this can't be real! How is it possible that my parents died and I'm alive? That's not fair , they deserve to live , they deserve to grow old , they deserve to watch me and Jeremy graduate and then maybe one day get married , they deserve to know their grandchildren . They can't just die! Life is so unfair! And why am I even still alive, I should've just died with them instead of living like this, suffering for the rest of my life. What was the point of me surviving the accident if I'm going to spend the rest of my life battling Cancer? Aunt Jenna said that this was the positive side of the accident; she said that if it weren't for the accident they wouldn't have run tests on me and I wouldn't know I had cancer until it was too late. They are all trying to make me feel like I can be cured, but I know the truth, the cancer is hard to remove at this stage and I know I only have a few months to live. The idea of ending my life right now is tempting, but as much as I want to, I can't do it. Because I want my parents to be proud of me, I don't want to disappoint them. They would've wanted her to enjoy my last few months in life, they would've wanted me to live life and not just quit. And I know I'm not a quitter and never will be!<em>

Elena was sitting on her bed reading her diary, it's been two months since the accident that killed her parents, and Elena was still trying to enjoy her life like she knew her parents wanted her to. She knew her death was getting closer every day, because the doctor told her that she had roughly 8 months until she dies. They couldn't perform a surgery to remove the cancer because it was already spread, but she took pills to ease the pain, they told her she could stay in the hospital but she didn't want to spend the rest of her life in the hospital. So made her choice and decided to continue living her life like she used to.

She had succeeded in keeping her illness a secret from people in town, only three people knew and she planned on keeping it this way. Those three people were her aunt Jenna , her brother Jeremy and her best friend Bonnie .She didn't need people's sympathy , she didn't want people to act like they love her and care about her only because she's dying .

Tomorrow was the first day of school, and she was afraid of what her classmates would think of her, she was a lot thinner and she looked kind of sick, but she knew people didn't care about anyone but themselves.

She woke up at 5:30 am after the worst sleep of her life; she kept tossing all night, and having nightmares. She got dressed and went downstairs and found her aunt making breakfast for her and Jeremy.

"Mmm… That smells really good "  
>"I'm glad. I wanted to make sure you had food in you before facing everyone at school today"<br>"Yeah … Thanks for reminding me"

Jeremy came down and they all ate breakfast and then Elena and Jeremy went to school.

The parking lot was full as usual, it was crowded with cars and people greeting and hugging each other after a long break. Jeremy went out of the car quickly and went to his girlfriend Anna, she's a sweet girl and she makes Jeremy happy. Elena was very happy that Jeremy was fine.

She took a deep breath and got out of the car, she opened the door without looking out of the car and with unnecessary force causing her to hit a passing guy.

"Heey… Watch it! "  
>"Elena looked up and saw this really handsome guy , he was tall , he had muscles , green eyes , light brown hair , full lips … God he was hot !<br>"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you "Elena said as she got out of the car."Did I hurt you? "  
>"No, I'm fine. I'm Stefan by the way "He smiled at her.<br>"I'm Elena. You're new here?"  
>"Yup, I and my brother had just moved here with our uncle "<br>"How did you find Mystic Falls so far?"  
>"It's … Fine "Elena laughed at the way he said it.<br>"Well, if you need help with anything just let me know "  
>"Thank you, I have to go but nice to meet you "<br>"Nice to meet you too"

Wow, she just forgot all her worries by talking to this complete stranger, how did that happen? She started walking towards the school, when people started heading towards her and hugging her and asking her how she's been. She lied to every one of them, saying that she's fine and everything is goon and forcing fake smiles, but as she suspected nobody noticed! Finally Bonnie came and helped her get rid of all the people and they headed to class.

They had History, they took their seats and waited for the lecture to begin, Mr. Saltzman was arranging some papers and everyone was talking, Elena put her head on the table trying to ignore all the noise around her, she only lifted her head when she heard the chair next to her being drawn, It was Stefan, he smiled politely at her and she smiled back.

Bonnie was going to talk to her when Mr. Saltzman stared the lecture so she texted her instead.

Elena looked at her phone, and laughed. The message said:  
>"OMG! You know him? And you didn't even tell me! He's HOT! "<p>

Elena rolled her eyes at Bonnie and wrote  
>"I met him this morning and that's IT! And I KNOW he's hot! "<p>

Despite Elena's fears, school ended quickly .She must have lied a 100 times but at least tomorrow no one will ask her again and she wouldn't have to lie any more .

There was a party at the Grill today, she wasn't in the mood to go but a friend of hers Caroline, made her promise to go. So she just went home ate something, got dressed and went to the grill.

Everyone was dancing and socializing except her, she was sitting on a table drinking a cup of tea all wishing the day would be over already!

"Hi"  
>Elena jumped at the sound that was very close to her and turned around .It was Stefan.<br>"Sorry for scaring you I didn't mean to "  
>She took a deep breath to calm her beating heart."Its ok, I guess now we're even after the morning's incident "<br>Stefan grinned, he was so beautiful when he laughed.  
>"We're definitely even "He sat on the chair next to her."So how are you?"<br>Elena hated to lie again "I'm good. "  
>"Are you sure you are? "<br>Elena lifted her head to look at him in surprise "'Why would you ask me that ?"  
>"Well, because you look tired and sad "<br>"You're the first one to notice "  
>"You wanna talk about it?"<br>Elena stared deep into his beautiful green eyes, she felt like she could trust him, even though they just met. But she needed someone to talk to and so she decided to go for it.  
>"It's just that … I had the worst summer of my life ; my parents died , I haven't been with so many people at the same time since last year , today is the first day for me to see all those people and I've been lying all day telling them that I'm fine and I hate lying . And I just want this day to be over "<br>Stefan stared at her quietly for a minute or so, Elena started to regret telling him. Finally Stefan talked: "You won't be sad forever Elena "  
>"How do you know that? I can't be happy without my parents!"<br>"Yes you can, you just need time "  
>Elena started to protest but he cut her off.<br>"I know that because I lost my parents too , I know you feel lost and sad and can't imagine how you're going to live in a world they don't exist in . But trust me, this is just a phase of your life and it will pass. But for the mean time you have to survive one day at a time."  
>Elena didn't know what to say, but luckily he didn't let the silence last that long.<br>"Would you like me to take you home?"  
>Elena resisted the urge to tell him that she doesn't know where home is anymore and just nodded.<p>

She gave Jeremy her car keys and went with Stefan to his car , he was a perfect gentleman through the whole ride , he opened her door for her when she got in , he didn't take advantage of her being alone in his car like other guys would sure have , and he didn't talk to her about her parents anymore . But they did talk about random things like favorite movies, TV shows, books, music, cities and food. When he reached her house they stayed in the car for hours talking about their dreams about the future, what they want to be when they grow up, where they see themselves in 10 years. But they never talked about anything sad or anything that would remind both of them of their parents.

Elena's aunt saw them in the car the moment they arrived, but she let her stay there because she hadn't seen her smiling and talking like that in a very long time.

Eventually, Elena took a look at her watch and found out that it was almost midnight.  
>"Wow … We've been talking for hours!"<br>Stefan chuckled "I hope I didn't bore you "  
>Elena smiled in return " No you didn't , actually I had fun , I can't remember the last time I had so much fun "<br>"I'm glad you did "  
>"I have to go , but thank you "<br>"No need "  
>"I'll see you tomorrow "<br>"See you then . Good night Elena "  
>Elena wanted to hug him but she figured it was early for something like that." Good night Stefan"<p>

Half an hour later, Elena was in her room smiling for a change, she felt happy. Stefan had made her forget about being sick and about possibly having no future; he made her feel like she will still be here in 10 years. And she found herself eager to go to school tomorrow and see him .She went to bed and slept like a baby. That was the first night since her parents' death that she didn't have any nightmares.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the reviews =)  
>Please read and review 3<strong>

**Disclaimer : I DO NOT own TVD or any of its characters **

The next morning, Elena woke up to the sound of her aunt and her brother laughing, it's been so long since she heard laughter in the house.

She caught herself singing as she got dressed and did her hair, Jeremy noticed that Elena was in a good mood and decided to tease her a little.  
>"Good morning Elena, I assume you had a pleasant night yesterday with that guy … mm… what was his name?"<br>Elena glared at him "Yes, Jeremy I had a good night, thanks for your concern. You were laughing minutes ago, I wonder what you and Anna did last night "  
>Jenna was watching them like they were a comedy show. She missed hearing them tease each other, although sometimes it got real ugly but at least this was normal. They all seemed to be normal today; the house regained the life in it again.<br>"Enough you too, you have to go to school, you can finish your teasing contest when you come back "  
>They all laughed , had breakfast and then left.<p>

Elena was so excited to see Stefan, as soon as she parked the car she opened the door quickly, thanking god that she didn't hit him again.  
>She found Bonnie waiting for her outside school door, she was giving her a <em>I-know-there's-something-going-on<em>look.

"So Elena, I noticed you left with Mr. Hottie yesterday "  
>Elena laughed "He happens to have a name you know. "<br>"But that's not the point "  
>"What is the point exactly?"<br>"Just spill it Elena, what did you do?"  
>"We talked "<br>Bonnie gave her _a I-don't-believe-you_look "You talked?"  
>"Yes Bonnie we talked "<br>"So you're telling me that you were in his car all alone and you just talked "Bonnie stressed the word (talked) to make sure Elena knew what she was implying to.  
>"Yes Bonnie, I was in his car and we talked, we stayed talking till midnight, why is that so hard to believe "<br>"Because you look happy"  
>Elena didn't get what she was saying "And …?"<br>They were almost in class by then.  
>"The Elena I know doesn't get happy from spending the night talking to a boy"<p>

As soon as they walked in class, Elena's eyes flickered to where Stefan was sitting, he was reading something on his mobile, but when he lifted his head up and caught her eyes he smiled a beautiful smile that made Elena's heart skip a beat or two .She smiled at him and went to her seat.

"Good morning Elena "  
>"Morning "<br>"You seem better today "  
>"I am, actually"<p>

Mr. Saltzman called the class to order and started the lesson . But Elena wasn't paying attention; she was lost in her thoughts. She was thinking about what Bonnie just said _The Elena I know doesn't get happy from spending the night talking to a boy._Bonnie is right, Elena didn't get happy and excited from talking to a guy, she always wants more. She remembered a night when she was still with her ex boyfriend Matt , he invited her to dinner at his house , he told her he wanted to talk to her and he mentioned that the house will be empty except for the two of them but she never thought that he was serious . But he was, he said he wanted to get to know her more and they spent that night talking. But she was angry and furious, the first thing she did when she got home was call Bonnie and tell her about what had happened. So how is it possible that she's happy right now?

Elena knew that her parent's death changed her a little , she is less outgoing , a little self conscious and sad , but she never considered the idea that their death changed the way she thinks , changed the way she looks at things ,maybe even matured her a little . So yes Bonnie was right, the old Elena would be sad that nothing happened last night, but the new mature Elena is happy that she got to know a guy as amazing as Stefan is.

She came back to reality when the bell rang, she gathered her things and got up and walked with Bonnie. Stefan was waiting for her outside the classroom. Bonnie gave Elena a look and excused herself.

Stefan smiled at her "So Elena… What are you going to about this history project?"  
>"What history project?"<br>Stefan looked at her with confusion in his eye "The project Mr. Saltzman just told us about, you know the one about the history of Mystic Falls "  
>"Oh … I wasn't really paying attention. Is it a solo project?"<br>"No, he said we have to pair up and then decide on a topic and tell him tomorrow."  
>"Ok, so who's your partner?"<br>"If you're still not taken, I was hoping you "  
>"It seems today's your lucky day, I'm free "<br>They both laughed at the same time  
>"Lucky me! "<br>"Would you like to come over today after school to decide what we're writing about?"  
>"Yeah sure, I'll be there at 5 "<br>"Ok, I'll see you then "  
>"See you"<p>

Elena rushed to her next class and was a little late. She had her seat quickly and she allowed herself to feel happy once again; she was going to see Stefan today and that thought alone made her want to live this day .

School passed slowly unlike the day before, when the final bell rang, she jumped out of her seat and rushed to her car, Jeremy sent her a text saying that he won't be coming home, so she didn't have to wait for him and just headed home.

When she arrived home, the house was empty, which was weird; Jenna usually arrived home before Elena. She went to the kitchen and found a note on the fridge:

_I forgot to tell you  
>I will be late today so<br>order something but  
>DO NOT COOK!<br>-Jenna_

Elena sighed, no one was ever going to forget the one time she burned the food. Elena wasn't hungry so she decided to take a shower, it was 3pm which means she still had two hours. She went upstairs and prepared herself to get in the shower when she suddenly felt dizzy, she caught herself almost falling down. She remembered the doctor telling her that she might feel dizzy occasionally and he gave her some pills for when this happens. Elena sat down for a minute until she was sure she wouldn't fall again and then went to her room and had 2 pills then lay down on her bed. She just wished she would be better when Stefan comes.

The next thing she knows is waking up to the sound of the door bell ringing, she sat up in surprise and looked at the clock. It was 5. She rushed downstairs and fumbled with the lock until she could finally get open the door.

Stefan was standing outside, he looked like a Hollywood star. He looked at her in a way that made her feel self conscious "You were sleeping, weren't you?"  
>Elena smiled sheepishly "Yeah .Come in "<br>"Are you sure? You look tired we can discuss this later "  
>She was feeling a lot better, she wasn't dizzy anymore."Nope I'm sure"<p>

Stefan went inside."Nice house"  
>"Thank you. Would you like to drink something? Tea, coffee, juice, water,…?"<br>"No I'm fine "  
>"Let's go upstairs. My laptop is in my room"<p>

They went upstairs in silent and got into her room. Stefan sat on her bed and Elena sat on her desk.

Stefan started "Since you've lived in Mystic falls all your life, what do you suggest we write about?"  
>Elena thought a little about it "We can write about the civil war "<br>"I don't know, isn't there anything more exciting?"  
>"Here, let's Google it "<br>Elena brought her laptop and sat next to Stefan on the bed.

They started reading things about Mystic Falls and discussing possible topics until they finally agreed on a topic after 1 hour. They decided to write about all the animal attacks that happened in Mystic falls throughout the years.

Elena yawned and stretched "Finally"  
>Stefan chuckled "Yup, but you know we have to work on it now "<br>Elena laughed "Yeah I know. I'm sure we'll do fine"

They stayed silent for a few minutes until Elena broke the silence first."Can I ask you something?"  
>Stefan was confused but he nodded "Go ahead "<br>"When did your parents die?" She was looking at him afraid that he'll become sad, but nothing changed. He answered her like it's just any normal question  
>"They died 3 years ago "<br>"Then why did you move in with your uncle now? You don't have to answer if you don't want to."  
>"It's fine. For the past three years , we stayed with our other uncle , but his financial state is not really good and he couldn't afford to give us the life he knew our parents wanted for us , so we moved with our other uncle Zach ."<br>Elena nodded but didn't say anything.  
>Then she looked at him again "Do you miss them?"<br>He took a deep breath "I miss them every single day, missing them is a part of my life now, and I learned to live with it "  
>There were tears in Elena's eyes "I wish I could get used to missing them. Every day I think I will wake up to the sound of my mom , and then my dad would make my coffee and tell me that I'm running late . I never thought I'll miss those things but I do "When she finished talking, she was crying.<p>

Stefan came closer to her and hugged her.  
>Elena was very surprised, but it felt so good, she felt safe in his arms. She cried for a while and he held her, when she felt better and stopped crying, she left her head up.<br>"I'm sorry, I'm soaking your shirt with salty water"  
>He smiled at her, just a tiny smile "It's ok, you needed to get it out. Feeling better?"<br>"Yes I'm better. "  
>She looked at his eyes and found him staring at her lips, then suddenly his lips were on hers. He captured her lips in his. He held her face in one hand and put his other hand on her waist. Elena put her hands on his neck and pulled him even closer.<p>

Elena never felt so much passion in one kiss. She had never felt that way before. It was like every nerve in her body was a live wire. Her heart was pounding so quickly. She felt home.

They kissed for a minute or so. Elena liked her relationship with Stefan but she was scared, she knew she had only few months left to live and she didn't want to be in a serious relationship when she knew they had no future. So she pulled away and looked into his eyes. She could tell he saw fear in her eyes.

Stefan looked at her "I'm sorry. I … um…" He started to get up.  
>Elena held his hand to keep him from leaving "No Stefan, you have nothing to apologize for. I just don't want us to rush into things. But I really like you " Elena couldn't believe she just said that , she had never admitted her feelings to a guy before he did , and she had only knew him for 2 days for crying out loud ! All her worries were erased when Stefan held her face and said "I like you too, a lot" and smiled at her.<p>

Elena smiled too and she couldn't believe this handsome, gorgeous guy liked her. There was so much tension in the room and she knew if they stayed like this they would end up kissing again.

"Do you want t watch a movie?" Elena said the first thing that came into her mind.  
>"I'd love to. But I have to go; some relatives are coming for dinner tonight and I have to be there "<br>Elena was disappointed "Oh... Maybe another time "  
>Stefan smiled "Yes, definitely"<p>

They went downstairs, Elena opened the door for him.  
>Stefan hugged her and kissed her on the cheek, and surprisingly it didn't feel weird, it felt somehow right.<br>"See tomorrow Elena. And I think you need to rest, you still look tired "  
>"I will. Have fun tonight"<p>

Stefan went to his car and drove away. Elena stayed on the porch until she lost sight of his car. She went inside and sat on the couch. She had so much to think about.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so so much for the reviews, they mean the world to me!**

**Here's chapter 3 , nothing really important happens in this chapter , and there isn't may interactions between Stefan and Elena , It's just mainly about what they're thinking . I wrote some of it in Elena's point of view and the rest in Stefan's. I hope you like it!**

**Please review and tell me your thought and what you'd like to see happen =)**

**Disclaimer : I DO NOT own TVD or any of its characters **

**Elena's POV:**

Elena sat on the couch, she was trying to make herself believe that today really happened, that this was reality and not a dream.

Now that she and Stefan both admitted that they like each other, she had to figure out what to do .Elena was so confused, there were so many things on her mind and she didn't know what to do. Her first problem was if she should stay with him and see where this goes or stop talking to him before things get more serious. She knew that the best thing for him is the second option, because she didn't want him to be sad after she dies, he had lost his parents, and she didn't want him to lose someone else. But Elena wanted to enjoy her last months of life, she wanted to be happy, and Stefan made her happy, she didn't want to spend those months miserable because she can't talk to him, she wanted to be with him so bad. If she decided to stay away from him from now on then there would be no second problem. But if she decides to stay with him then she has to face the dilemma of telling him about her illness or not.

When she first found out about her illness, she only wanted to tell Bonnie, since of course her aunt and Jeremy knew from the doctor. Bonnie supported her and helped her a lot through all this. But Elena never expected that she would want to tell someone else, or at least trust someone enough to tell him. But she couldn't help but feel as if he's going to pity her and stay with her not because he loves her, but because he is a good guy and he wouldn't want her to be hurt.

Elena needed Bonnie now, so she went upstairs and called her. Bonnie answered immediately; she was such a good friend.

"Bonnie, can you come over?"  
>There was silence on the other line; Elena knew Bonnie could hear panic leaking in her voice."Elena … What's wrong? Are you okay? Did something happen to you?"<br>"No, no. Bonnie I'm fine I just need to talk to you "  
>"Ok I'll be there in a few minutes "<br>"Ok bye"

Elena hung up. She didn't know what she did to deserve such a good friend like Bonnie, she was so lucky.

15 minutes later Bonnie was standing on Elena's porch knocking the door. Elena opened and they went to her room. Elena told Bonnie everything that happened , she told her how she felt safe with his hands around her , how it felt to have his lips against hers , how he listens to her . She told her about her problems, about her fears and worries. She told her every little thing that had happened.

At first Bonnie just hugged her, and Elena couldn't help but cry in her best friend's arms. Bonnie soothed her until Elena was almost done crying.

"Elena, I perfectly understand everything you said, I get why you're scared to be with him, why you're scared to tell him. But I think you should definitely come clean; tell him that you're sick and let him make the decision, if he wants or doesn't want to be with you, it would be his choice, and he deserves to have a choice. "

Elena thought about what Bonnie said for a few minutes, she couldn't deny that Bonnie was right. Stefan deserved to know."Yeah, I guess you're right. I'll tell him tomorrow after school."  
>"Ok, now smile. I don't want to see you crying ever again. You deserve to be happy."<br>Elena tried her best to smile, Bonnie laughed at her.  
>"Do you have something to eat? I'm hungry "<br>Elena remembered that she didn't eat."Let's order pizza"

They ordered pizza, and sat down to watch a movie. Jeremy came in the middle of the movie and sat with them. An hour later Jenna came, she was tired so she went straight to bed. Bonnie left. And Elena and Jeremy went to bed at about the same time.

Elena lay on her bed, and tried to get as much sleep as she can. She has a long day tomorrow.

**Stefan's POV: (This is after he left Elena's house)**

Stefan reached his house, there was so much noise coming from inside so he knew his aunt and cousins have arrived. Stefan opened the door quietly trying to not get noticed. He wanted to be alone. But his attempts to hide vanished because the second he got in, Damon noticed him and said "Stefan is here!" and that caused his 5 and 7 year old cousins to run to him and beg him to play with them.

Stefan's night passed so slowly, and by the end of the night he found himself so exhausted that he couldn't do anything but go lie in his bed. He couldn't sleep; he was so lost in thought. He was thinking about her, the only girl in his word. Elena. He was remembering how good it felt that she trusts him and he trusts her completely , the way if felt to hold her close and hug her , the way her lips are so soft that he could kiss her all day long and still feel his heart stopping with every kiss . But when he remembered the kiss, he also remembered other things. He remembered the look on her face when she broke the kiss, the fear in her eyes. He didn't know what to make out of it, she said it was just that she didn't want them to move so fast, but for some reason he didn't believe her. There was pure fear, it couldn't be just because they were moving too fast, it just couldn't be. She was scared. He had to know why.

He looked at his mobile on the counter next to him and thought about sending her a message to wish her sweet dreams, but he didn't want to move to fast. So he closed his eyes and soon was asleep.

**Elena's POV:**

Elena woke up, got dressed and went to school. She was so nervous to eat. The moment she arrived at the parking she started looking for him, she wanted to avoid him. She knew she had to tell him that she's sick, she just wished he would be absent today. But as soon as she got out of her car, she saw him talking to some guys. He didn't see her. So she went straight to Bonnie and together they went to class. They took their seats, and waited for Mr. Saltzman to begin.

Elena knew he was there without looking, she could feel him staring at her but she pretended to be busy with her mobile.

"Good Morning"  
>Oh God! His voice made her stomach fill with butterflies, how could he do that? Elena lifted her head faying being surprised to see him. He was smiling at her and she couldn't help but smile back at him "Good Morning"<p>

Thankfully Mr. Saltzman started the lesson, so they didn't get the chance to talk.

Elena looked at her mobile and found a message from Bonnie

_Elena, breath. It's gonna be OK . You're not confessing murder!_

Elena took a deep breath and tried to concentrate at the lesson. When it finished, Stefan didn't go out immediately. Instead he waited for her.

"We need to start working on the project you know" He said with a smile.  
>"Yeah I know!"<br>They went out and walked in silence, they stopped in front of her next class .Elena took a deep breath again and talked before she changes her mind.

"I need to tell you something "There was silence.  
>"OK, so tell me "<br>Elena shook her head "Not here"  
>"Umm… Would you like to come over after school, my brother and uncle won't be home today."<br>Elena thought about it, and thought it was probably a good idea to have the house to themselves.  
>"Okay , but I need to go home first because Jenna is expecting me " That was a lie , she could just send Jenna a message telling her not to wait up , but she needed to go home because she forgot to take her pill this morning plus she had to take another pill after lunch .<br>"Ok sure "  
>The situation was so awkward. Elena couldn't even look at him. But before Stefan left for his next class, he leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. Elena looked at him in surprise but her heart was beating, she felt warm inside. He smiled and started walking away "I'll see you later, Elena"<p>

Elena kept looking at him thinking about going after him and giving him a real kiss. But she made herself go into class.

Of course, because Elena wanted school to never end, it ended as fast as could be. She arrived home feeling so tired and dizzy, her head hurts, and it hurt to breath. _That's what happens when you forget to take your medication Elena!_She thought bitterly.

**Stefan's POV:**

It was 5pm and Elena still hadn't arrived at Stefan's house, he didn't want to call her because after all they didn't agree on a specific time. But he was scared of what she wanted to tell him. He felt things were very awkward between the two of them today, Elena was so distant and he didn't know why she was acting that way, he hoped it wasn't something he did. He could feel that he's losing her, and didn't know what to do to get her back.

Another hour passed and Stefan was getting more jumpy by the second, he had played 100 scenarios in his head of what she wanted to tell him and none of them made him feel better. He couldn't take the suspense anymore. He grabbed his phone and dialed her number before he changes his mind.

She didn't answer. He tried again and again but with no answer. _What does this mean?_ He thought. Could she be avoiding him?

He wished he had Bonnie's number, he was sure Bonnie would know what was wrong with Elena, they seemed very close.

Suddenly his mobile rang, he looked at the screen and saw it was Elena. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Elena!"  
>"No Stefan. It's Bonnie"<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Your reviews are the reason I write, Thank you thank you thank you. I can't thank you enough! I'm sorry I didn't update sooner but I was busy with school work. This chapter is not so long but I didn't want to leave you without an update for a long time . I hope you like it!  
>Don't forget to review =)<strong>

**Disclaimer : I DO NOT own TVD or any of its characters **

"Elena!"  
>"No Stefan. It's Bonnie."<br>Stefan was confused; why was Bonnie calling him from Elena's cell?  
>"Umm… Hi Bonnie. Everything okay?"<br>"Yeah, everything's fine. I just wanted to tell you that Elena is a little bit tired so can't make it today"  
>"She's tired? She was fine a few hours ago!"<br>"I know but I think she got the flu or something. Anyway she says she'll come over on Sunday."  
>"On Sunday?"Stefan asked in disbelief, Sunday was after 3 days.<br>Bonnie sounded uncomfortable answering his question "Yeah… Sunday … You know… um… She needs to rest"  
>Stefan was on the edge of losing his temper. He took a deep breath. "Bonnie. What's going on?"He said, emphasizing each word.<br>"Stefan "She said in the same way "Nothing is going on. I have to go. See you later"

Bonnie hung up quickly, Stefan felt like his head is going to explode if he didn't find out what was going on. Why were they all lying to him? What's this big secret that everyone is in on it except him?

Stefan lay on his bed and put his hands on his face. He didn't know what to think .He only lifted his head when he heard his phone buzz. He had a message.

_Stefan. It's Bonnie. Meet me at the park in front of the grill in 30 min. Plz come; I'll explain everything!_

Stefan was out in his car in less than a minute, and he arrived at the park in 10 minutes, it would normally take him about 20 minutes!

He sat on a bench, but was too nervous to sit down, so he started pacing back and forth wishing Bonnie would be here soon.

Thankfully, Bonnie was there on time.

"Bonnie"  
>Bonnie looked sad. Really sad. He never saw her like that; she was always smiling.<br>"Hi Stefan "She took a deep breath."Ok so here's the thing, I really think Elena should tell you this. She was going to tell you today, but she couldn't. I promised her I'll never tell anyone, but I think she'll forgive me in the long run. I hope she does. I hate breaking my promises-"  
>"Please Bonnie, just say it!"<br>"How about you sit down"  
>Stefan took a seat and Bonnie sat next to him.<br>"Elena is sick!" Bonnie took a brief pause "And it's not the kind of sickness that goes in a few days, it's the kind of sickness that … that causes death!"  
>"What?" Stefan shouted. She couldn't be serious , this must be a sick joke , Elena was 18 , she's still young , she has her whole life ahead of her She can't be dying . He couldn't believe it. He looked at Bonnie and saw that she had tears in her eyes.<br>"Stefan, just please let me continue… She has… Cancer. She found out after her parents died, but they couldn't operate because it was too spread .They said … they said she had 8 months "Bonnie was sobbing. Stefan had to concentrate to understand what she was saying."And n..now, she has only 5 months left!"

Bonnie stopped talking and just cried, he had never seen anyone cry like this .Elena was dying! She only had 5 MONTHS to live. How is that possible? She looked fine to him. This couldn't be happening.

"No. ! I can't believe this. I must be dreaming! "Stefan stood up at once and hit a tree with all the force he had."This can't be happening" He shouted.

Bonnie said nothing; she only sat there staring at him.

"I wish" Bonnie whispered."I wish"

Stefan stumbled to the ground; his legs were too weak to hold him. He sat there and cried. He couldn't pretend to be strong anymore; he had to let his tears out. Bonnie came and sat next to him. She couldn't say anything to make him feel better, so she just cried with him until their tears dried out.

"What happened today?" He asked her.  
>"She forgot to take her pill in the morning, and she didn't eat all day. So she fainted. Jeremy found her and took her to the hospital. They say she's fine now but they have to keep her there for the night. She'll be discharged tomorrow morning but she needs to rest."<br>"So she's fine?"  
>"Yes Stefan. She's fine." Stefan repeated Bonnie's words in his mind trying to believe them. Elena was fine at the mean time. That's what matters the most. Bonnie interrupted his thoughts:"I think I did the right thing by telling you. Elena should never see your reaction"<br>"Yeah, I guess you did "  
>"You know why I decided to tell you?"<br>Stefan shook his head and looked at her.  
>"I told you because I saw your effect on Elena. Before she met you, she had accepted the fact that she's going to die, she was ready for death. It didn't scare her. She wanted those months to be over quickly. For her, those months were filler months and nothing more. But after she met you, she wanted to live, she wanted those 5 months to become years. You made her smile Stefan. I don't think you know how hard that had been after her parents' death. You are the light in her darkness. You are the reason she wakes up every morning. But if you want to walk away before things get too serious, no one will judge you. We'll understand. No one wants misery and death in his life. So please Stefan, don't feel guilty if you want to walk away and pretend you never knew her"<p>

Stefan didn't know what to say. He wanted to go hug Elena and tell her everything is going to be ok but he couldn't because things weren't ok. But he knew one thing for sure, he will never leave her.

"Does she think I'll walk away?"  
>Bonnie thought about her answer seriously. "I think that a part of her wants you to walk away, so that you won't be hurt when she dies and you wouldn't have wasted those months with her when you could be with someone else. But another part of her wants you to stay, because she needs you in her life, because you make her feel alive. She doesn't know whether to be selfish or selfless!"<br>"I won't leave her Bonnie" vowed Stefan.  
>Bonnie looked at him with a smile "You really like her. Don't you?"<br>"I really do. I want to be there for her."  
>"You're a good guy Stefan. "<br>"And you're a great friend Bonnie. Elena is lucky to have you."

They stayed quiet for a few minutes; both lost in thought.

"Can I go see her now?"  
>"I don't know when the visiting hours are over, but let's go see"<p>

They got up and started walking, the hospital was close by.

When they reached it , they went up to the receptionist , she told them that there were only 15 minutes left for the visiting hours , so they rushed to Elena's room .

There was no one in Elena's room but her. Jeremy and Jenna had already left. Elena was writing something so she didn't see them outside her room.

"I'll leave you two alone to talk"  
>Stefan nodded. "Thank you Bonnie. For everything"<br>Bonnie smiled and walked away.

**Elena's POV :**

Elena was lying on the hospital's bed, she wanted to be in her own bed; she didn't feel safe here. Being in the hospital brought back so many dark memories. She wanted to write in her diary but it was still in her bedroom, so she wrote on a piece of paper she found.

She heard someone moving close by, she lifted her head and found Stefan standing at the door. He was looking at her with eyes filled with love but also with sadness and despair. She was thrilled to see him there, but what was he doing here? Did this mean that he knew? Elena didn't know what to say to him so she just stared at him.

Stefan walked towards her and sat on the edge of her bed. He leaned closer to her and hugged her. In that moment Elena was 100% sure that he knew. Elena hugged him back; she hugged him so tight; she could barely breathe. She didn't want to ever let go. She remembered what she was thinking seconds ago , about how she didn't feel safe here .Stefan changed that completely , she didn't care if she stayed in this hospital for days , weeks , months or years as long as Stefan is here with her .

Stefan whispered in her ear as if he could read her mind:" I'm not going anywhere Elena. I won't leave you. I promise"


	5. Chapter 5

**I know, I'm sorry I didn't update sooner. No time plus writers block! This chapter is all in Elena's POV , I don't think it's my best , I know I can do better but I don't want you to wait any longer for an update . I hope you like it =)**

**Thank you so much for the reviews, when I decided to write the story I didn't expect anyone to read it, let alone like it! So I thank you from the bottom of my heart.**

**Please review, tell me what you want to see happen, what you like, what you hate, your thoughts …. Or anything else.**

**Much Love**

**Disclaimer : I DO NOT own TVD or any of its characters **

Stefan whispered in her ear as if he could read her mind:" I'm not going anywhere Elena. I won't leave you. I promise"

When she heard him say that, she allowed herself to be selfish for the moment, she wanted to enjoy this moment with him without feeling guilty about it, so she hugged him closer then she pulled away a little to look into his eyes, she leaned closer and kissed him just a sweet peck, but filled with passion. "Thank you Stefan" She said when they pulled away, they faces were so close, Elena could feel Stefan's sweet breath on her lips and it made her shiver with delight.

Stefan just hugged her close and kissed her forehead. They ended up cuddled on the bed, Stefan was playing with Elena's hair which felt amazing, and Elena was playing with his fingers. They were enjoying a moment of comfortable silence. But of course the silence didn't last long, because soon enough a nurse came inside and asked Stefan to leave.

"Stefan, please don't go!"  
>"You know I want to stay, but I can't. I will be here first thing in the morning. I'll be the first person you'll see when you wake up. I promise you Elena"<br>Elena felt the muscles in her stomach tighten at his words. How could he be so perfect?  
>"Okay, that sounds really nice" She couldn't help but smile.<br>He leaned in one more time to kiss her goodnight. "Sweet dreams "he whispered.

She watched Stefan leave her room wondering what she did to deserve such an amazing guy. She'd always read about how love is, how you get goose bumps from a simple touch , how one word from your loved one could change your mind , how a look into his eyes made you speechless , She never thought those things actually exist in real life , but apparently they do . That thought made her smile. She really is falling for Stefan and there's nothing she could do now to change that.

He wanted to be with her, he wasn't going to leave her even though he knew she was sick, she wasn't afraid that he might pity her anymore because she saw the way he was looking at her. And that was enough proof for her.

She needed to talk to Bonnie to ask her what exactly did she tell him , and how he reacted , but most importantly , she wanted to thank her for breaking her promise .

Elena woke up in the morning having slept like a baby, she was so relaxed. She yawned and opened her eyes to see what time it was. It was around 6am. Elena sighed and rolled around thinking more sleep would come but as she turned her eyes caught to something or someone. She opened her eyes again and focused. She found Stefan sitting on a chair watching her.

"I can't believe you're here, it's 6am!"  
>Stefan chuckled "I didn't know when you'll wake up and I wanted to keep my promise." He chuckled a little and continued "You look stunning when you wake up!" He started laughing.<br>Elena blushed, knowing how messy she looks when she wakes up. She wanted to answer him and give him a snarky remark but she just couldn't, not when he was laughing the way he did. She could only laugh with him.

"How was your night?"  
>Elena smiled remembering her dream last night, she dreamed of Stefan. "It was surprisingly great!"<br>"And why is that?"  
>Elena blushed a little "Because I dreamed of you"<br>It that second , Stefan looked at her in a way she thought only existed in romance novels , a look that made her heart skip a beat , that made her unable to breath . He looked at her with so much love and passion.

The nurse interrupted their moment. She wanted to check on Elena. She then brought the discharge papers for Elena to sign. When the nurse went out, Elena remembered that today was Thursday; a school day.

She looked at Stefan who was putting her things in her bag, he was missing school for her . This isn't right!

"Stefan"  
>Stefan turned around, and looked at her.<br>"We have school today."  
>"And?" He asked playfully.<br>"You shouldn't be missing school to be with me. It's not right. You have to go. Now!"  
>Stefan talked in a serious way but she could see humor deep in his eyes "So you want me to leave. I'm hurt"<br>Elena laughed "Stefan come on. You know what I mean "  
>He got closer to her and sat on her bed "Elena I told you, I want to keep my promise. I don't mind being absent for a day or so. So I won't leave unless you say that you don't want me here and you want me to go" He said with a smirk.<br>Elena pushed him playfully. He was asking her to tell him the only thing she couldn't."You're impossible."  
>He laughed "So I'm told"<br>Elena laughed with him. He seemed to be in a really good mood today.  
>"Someone's in a good mood today" Elena commented when they finished laughing.<br>Stefan got even closer to her, she could feel his breath on her face "You wanna know why?"He whispered.  
>Elena couldn't speak; she was overwhelmed from their sudden proximity .So she nodded.<br>"Because I'm with you"  
>Elena couldn't take it anymore. She placed her hands on his neck and pulled him to her in a passionate kiss. Stefan put his hands on her waist and pulled her even closer .Elena loved the feeling of his lips on hers, of his tongue dwelling with hers, of his hands on her waist. They were really enjoying the moment and were about to take things a little further when they heard someone his throat.<br>They cut the kiss off and looked to the door, it was Aunt Jenna. She looked shocked. Elena remembered that she never met Stefan.

Elena decided to get this over with "Aunt Jenna, when did you arrive?"  
>Jenna was staring at Stefan but she made herself look at Elena and answer her "A few seconds ago"<br>"Well I want you meet my …"Elena was lost at words. Who was Stefan to her? He was more than a friend but she didn't want to say boyfriend before she made sure he was okay with it.

"I'm Stefan, her boyfriend" Elena heart fluttered at his words. She shifted her eyes and looked at him in wonder. All she wanted to do was to kiss him. She wanted to kiss him more than ever.

Jenna's eyes widened at what he just said. She was looking between the two of them in shock. She didn't need to say anything; everything was obvious on her face.

"Nice to meet you Stefan." She smiled a little at him."Come on Elena let's get you out of here"

After almost one hour, they were at the Gilbert's house. Stefan insisted on staying with them and helping thought Jenna kept telling him that she got her and that he should go back to school. But nothing changed his mind.

Elena ended up in her room, sitting on her bed. But she wasn't alone; Stefan was sitting with her, one of his hands was around her shoulders playing with her hair, the other was holding her hand tight. Jenna had left to her work and they were alone in the house.

"Thank you for what you said earlier … To Jenna" She wanted to talk to him about it, and figured this was the best way to open the subject again.  
>"SO, you don't mind?"<p>

Elena lifted her head to stare at him, he laws looking at her but he seemed truly worried .She turned around fully to face him, she put both her hands on his face.  
>"I'm honored to be your girlfriend, Stefan"<p>

Elena could only a see a glimpse on his face before his lips were on hers. But this glimpse was enough. He looked happier than ever, he was floating from happiness at his words. She was glad that she made him happy because he is always the reason she's happy, it felt like giving back.

Stefan was kissing her so strongly so passionately that even when they stopped a little to catch their breath, his lips never left her skin. He kissed her all the way down to her neck. Elena turned her face to give him more access and then they both fell on the bed. Stefan was on top of her; making her moan with every kiss. His hands were tracing her body, and her hands were around his neck, playing with his hair and pulling him closer.

He lifted her shirt a little and started drawing circles on her stomach which made Elena gasp at the sudden feeling rushing through her. She's been with some guys before Stefan but none of them made her feel like that. Elena decided to take charge so she flipped them around so she was on top. Stefan looked surprised but otherwise didn't mind their new position. She leaned in and kissed him as hard as she could, then she held the hem of his shirt and started lifting it, he realized what she was doing and took his shirt off. Elena forgot what she was about to do when she saw his body, he was beautiful. She couldn't believe she was making out with this gorgeous, sexy guy. Stefan took her shirt off and threw it across the room. Then they went back to kissing, but they never stopped touching each others bodies.

They stayed that way for an hour or so. They couldn't take their hands off of each other. They were eventually forced to stop because they heard some noise and knew that Jeremy was back home.

They decided to work on their project so that Jenna would stop asking Stefan –indirectly – to leave. Elena was really trying to concentrate but all she could think of was kissing Stefan. But despite her distractions, by 9pm they had managed to finish a good part of the project.

"I should probably go, we don't want Jenna to hate me"  
>Elena rolled her eyes and laughed "She doesn't hate you; she's just surprised that I have a boyfriend she's never met. But I'm sure once she gets to know you, she'll love you"<br>Stefan smiled "I hope so"

They went down, Elena opened the door for Stefan and they both stood at the doorway not wanting to say goodbye, but Elena knew they had to.

"Will you come over tomorrow?" Elena asked desperately, she mentally kicked herself, afraid that he would she's clingy.  
>"Of course I will. Do you even have to ask? "<p>

Elena smiled and Stefan caressed her face and kissed her.

"I'll be there first thing in the morning" Stefan promised.  
>"No you won't. You're going to school tomorrow. "She ordered. She saw he was about to argue but she put her hand on his lips." You're not missing another day because of me. End of discussion"<br>Stefan took her hand that was resting on his lips but didn't let go "Yes ma'am "  
>Elena laughed at his expression and hugged him.<br>He held her close so close. "I already miss you" He whispered in her ear.  
>"I miss you too"<p>

Elena pulled away and watched Stefan walks to his car. He got in waved goodbye and started driving.

She wasn't in the mood to talk to Jenna, so she just went upstairs, tucked herself in and drifted to sleep seeing only one person behind her eyelids. Stefan.


	6. Chapter 6

**So so sorry for not updating sooner, and it's not because I had to study or anything like that. It's just that I started reading The Hunger Games. People who have read it know that you can't put it down!**

**BTW , i-shel asked me this: "** **can you give a detail about what kind of cancer that she's suffer? I don't want her to die :( at least she has to do some treatment, a chemotherapy maybe, to fight for her life even though her cancer has spread."**

**To answer you, I really don't know much about Cancer, its kinds and its treatments, so if any of you guys know something can you please help me out?**

**Anyway, Thank you for the amazing reviews, I wouldn't be continuing the story if it wasn't for your kind words.**

**Please let me know what you think about this chapter and I promise I'll try to update soon.**

**Disclaimer : I DO NOT own TVD or any of its characters **

_Dear Diary_

_I know I haven't talked to you in a long time, it's just that I don't feel the need to write here because I can just go tell Stefan whatever's on my mind . He's a great listener. We've been together for 2 weeks now and it's just … PERFECT! He's there every minute of the day, I see him at school and then after that we either go out somewhere in town, or just hang out at his place or mine. Jenna seems to have finally accepted the fact that she can't keep us away from each other. I think she's starting to like him even though she didn't admit it and probably never will.__Jeremy on the other hand seems to completely like Stefan; they often play video games or watch football games together. I met Stefan's brother Damon and his uncle Zach last week. They are both very friendly, Damon and Stefan argued …a lot, they were acting like 8 year olds I felt like I was babysitting them. But overall I had fun._

_Stefan is just like any other teenage guy when he's around people, but with me he's the most romantic, sweet, honest guy I've ever met. His touches are electrifying, every time he touches me I get Goosebumps all over my body, my heart pounds 10 times faster when his lips touch mine , my heart skips a beat when he looks at me , and when he smiles … GOD , he's perfect! I can't describe it! He's the first thing I think of when I wake up and the last thing before I sleep , he's also in every thought I have in between , plus he's always in my dreams . I…I love him. I really do love him. I still haven't told him but I will today. He's taking me somewhere, he said it will be just the two of us, but he wouldn't tell me where no matter how many times I begged him to. I know I usually hate surprises but as long as I'm with him, I know I'll be happy._

_I need to go take a shower and get dressed before he gets here, I'm really excited for today and I'll try to write to you more._

Elena closed her diary and rushed to the bathroom to take a shower, she was done in less than 10 minutes. She dried her hair and opened the closet to decide what to wear. And then it hit her, what should she wear? She didn't know if they were going to an indoor or an outdoor place or whether it's something that requires a dress or a training suit!

She grabbed her phone and called Stefan.

"Good Morning Mrs. Gilbert"  
>She couldn't help but smile "Good morning Mr. Salvatore"<br>"I know I'm late. I'll be there in a few"  
>Elena didn't even realize he was late, she had no idea what time it was."Oh no, take your time, I'm still not ready thanks to you"<br>"Me? "He asked in disbelief "What did I do?"  
>"You didn't tell me where we're going so I don't know what to wear!"<br>Stefan laughed quietly "Oh... I guess you're right. I'm the one to blame"  
>"Not helping Stefan"<br>"Wear something comfortable "  
>"Comfortable? That's the best you could do?"<br>"How about you wear something and when I arrive I'll tell you if it's convenient or not?"  
>"Ok fine"<br>"Fine"  
>They both laughed at the silly matter they were discussing.<br>"Don't take too long Stefan "  
>"I'm nearly there. I'll see you soon"<p>

Elena hung up, and after some thinking, she decided to wear her favorite jeans and a dark red blouse. When she was done, she heard the door bell and rushed downstairs. She found Jenna talking to Stefan and actually smiling with him. Stefan saw Elena looking at them and winked at her.

"Oh here she is." Jenna said."Have fun guys and don't be late!" She ordered in a serious tone.  
>"I promise you, we won't" Said Stefan<p>

They got in the car, and Stefan started driving without any other word.

His eyes were on the road and her eyes were on him; memorizing every inch of him.

"Stop staring" Stefan turned a little to look at her.  
>She laughed "I can't help it. It's your fault you look so good"<br>"Oh... So you'd prefer I'd look ugly" He smirked  
>He was clearly joking but Elena was serious when she answered "As long as it's you I wouldn't mind"<p>

Stefan seemed to be loss at words; he just gazed at her and then turned his attention back to the road.

The drive took them 2 hours, Elena spent them staring at Stefan and singing along with the songs she knew.

Stefan parked the car in particularly nowhere; there were only trees around them. Elena looked at him in disbelief "This is where you're taking me?"  
>"We're almost there. But we have to go on foot from this point on"<br>Elena didn't mind, if they're going to walk that means she can hold his hand. "Fine with me"

Stefan got out of the car and opened the door for her, he offered her his hand and she took it eagerly. They walked hand in hand for some time, talking about nothing important. Just chatting.

"Close your eyes"  
>Elena thought she didn't hear him correctly "What?"<br>"Do you trust me?"  
>Elena didn't even hesitate "I do"<br>"Then close your eyes"

Elena closed her eyes, and let him lead her. One of his hands was holding hers and the other was around her waist.

"Come on Stefan! Where are you taking me?"  
>Stefan laughed "Just be patient!"<p>

A minute later they stopped. Stefan let go of her and said "Ok, you can open your eyes now"

Elena opened her eyes and gasped, it was the most magical place she's ever seen.

It was a meadow, with blue and purple flowers all around, it was surrounded with huge trees, which made it look like their own private place and at the far end there was a water fall. It was beautiful.

She looked beside her and found Stefan smiling at her reaction.

"When I was 13, before my parents died, we all came here to visit our uncle, and our parents took us to this meadow, they said that they had some of their best moments here. And so I promised myself, that when I find the right girl for me I will bring her here"

Elena was beyond speechless, she had tears in her eyes and she felt them coming. Stefan came close to her and stood right in front of her.

"You're the one Elena. And I love you"

He put his hands on her face and kissed her, just a small peck.

"I wanted to say it first" Elena complained against his lips.

Stefan smiled. She pulled away to look at him and stared deep into his forest green eyes.

"I love you Stefan"

Stefan eyes lightened at her words; there was suddenly a spark in them that was never there before. He looked like he would explode of joy if he could.

They stayed like that looking at each other for an endless minute; they didn't want to do anything to ruin the moment. It was perfect!

Eventually Stefan held her hand and pulled her along to sit on the grass. Stefan had his back to a tree and his hand around Elena who was sitting next to him. Their legs were intertwined. They were sharing stories about when they were little, vacations they had, embarrassing moments,…

"Do you think death will be painful?" Elena suddenly asked, she didn't know why she did, she totally ruined the moment, but she couldn't stop the words from coming out of her mouth.

She felt Stefan stiffening at her words, he tightened his grip on her, and she heard his breath getting caught. She regretted saying anything.

**Stefan's POV:**

Stefan didn't know what to say, how was he supposed to answer her without lying to her? He didn't know if death is painful, he didn't know if she will be hurting there.

"I…um… I… I "Stefan tried to form words but nothing comprehensible came out of his mouth.  
>Elena turned her face and looked at him. He had tears in his eyes. Elena held his face with both her hands.<br>"I'm not afraid Stefan."  
>"I am"<p>

_What am I doing? I should be the strong one not her._Stefan thought

"Don't be! It'll be fine. I'll be with my parents they'll take good care of me and keep me safe"

_How is this happening? She's comforting me now!_Stefan wanted to comfort her and tell her that he's not afraid. But he is afraid, and he couldn't pretend otherwise anymore. He knew that he should tell her what she wants and needs to hear which might not be the truth. He should tell her that it's peaceful not painful and that she will be happy there and not sick and suffering. But he couldn't do it. He couldn't be strong for her. He couldn't give her hope.

He was weak, he was selfish, and he just wanted to tell her how he really feels. Not make up lies.

"I can't live without you Elena" He blurted out. He knew he shouldn't tell her this because it'll only make her sad, but he wanted to let it all out. "I need you in my life. I know you'll be fine but I won't. Your parents will take care of you, but who will take care of me? It's not fair that just as I find the love of my life, she'll be taken away from me!"

Stefan couldn't believe he just said those things to her. She was feeling guilty, he could tell from the way she's looking at him.

She didn't say anything, she just hugged him and he couldn't hold his tears anymore. They just spilled down his face without any control. He could feel her tears on his neck. He had made her cry when seconds ago she was laughing. He regretted saying those things to her. He made his love cry.

He pulls away and looks at her tear strained eyes "Elena … I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry. I'm sorry"

"No no … I just … I … I don't want to die. I used to .But not anymore. I want to stay with you forever, and it's not possible. "

Stefan knew this was his chance to be strong again and he wasn't going to do the same mistake twice, so he told her the only thing he could think of even if he didn't necessarily believe it. "You must NEVER give up. Never! Don't ever lose hope. For all you know you could wake up tomorrow and find out that you're cured. Miracles DO exist. Promise me Elena. Promise me that you'll keep fighting until your last breath .Promise me!"

Elena's eyes were full of love when she looked at him. She took a deep breath.

"I promise." She vowed.


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is a fluffy one, there's no room for sadness here. Which is why it was so hard for me to write, I think I'm better at writing angst. But I wanted upload it so I could move on. SO I admit not my best work!**

**Again thank you for your reviews, they are the reason I'm still writing this story. And a special thank you to Sparkleyangel & Girlz-Rule because they reviewed every chapter so far**

**Please let me know what you think and enjoy**

**Disclaimer : I DO NOT own TVD or any of its characters **

Stefan drived Elena home at around 10. If it was up to them, they would've stayed together all night long. Jenna was waiting for Elena in the kitchen when she got in.

"Hi" Elena said as she went to sit with Jenna.  
>"Hi. So did you have fun?"<br>Elena couldn't hide her happiness, it was there in every word she said "I did. "  
>"You're getting really close with Stefan"<br>"Yeah I am. Is that a problem?" Elena asked her that out of respect because she knew how hard it is for Jenna to raise 2 teenagers who aren't even her own.  
>"No. I just haven't seen you this happy since your parents died. "<br>Elena smiled "He really does make me happy. I'm glad I met him."  
>"He seems like a good guy, so yeah I'm glad you met him too!"<br>Elena started laughing. She couldn't believe Jenna actually admitted she likes Stefan.  
>"Ok Ok. Just cut it out. Yeah so I like him. He's good to you and everything. Can we just move on?" Jenna said that but was laughing with her.<br>"I never thought you'd say that" Elena teased.

Elena went up to her room, changed her clothes and tucked herself in her bed. There was a picture of her and Bonnie on her night stand. She had really missed her friend. She was spending most of her time with Stefan that she doesn't really see Bonnie a lot. She picked up her phone and called her.

"Elena"  
>"Um… Hi Bonnie how are you?"<br>"I'm good. How are you?"  
>"I'm great." There was an awkward silence. Elena could tell that Bonnie was mad at her.<br>"Listen Bonnie, I'm sorry for not being there and not hanging out with you a lot. I know I'm the worst friend ever and I don't deserve someone as amazing as you. So I'm really really sorry…"  
>"Well at least you finally remembered my existence "<br>"Bonnie… I…"  
>Bonnie laughed a little "Elena it's fine I get it. You want to spend as much time as you can with Stefan. But just don't forget that there are other people who love you."<br>Elena had tears in her eyes "I won't"  
>"So how are things with Stefan? Tell me everything! "<br>Elena laughed at the eagerness in her voice "Everything is perfect. He's just… perfect!"  
>"Details Elena. Details!"<br>Elena was confused; what details? "Details about what?"  
>"You know what! Do I have to say it!"<br>Elena finally got what Bonnie was trying to say. "Oh… No... Um we didn't do _it_ …yet!"  
>There was silence on the other end "You didn't? What the hell are you waiting for? Have you seen him? He looks like a freakin Calvin Klein model! "<br>Elena laughed "I know what he looks like. I just... I don't know. I guess I don't want to rush into things .Everything is going really great …"  
>"Yeah well, as sweet as he is, he is still a guy!" Elena knew what Bonnie was thinking, that Elena didn't have time to waste, and that every second counts. But Bonnie would never say that.<p>

"Yeah I guess. I just don't know where or when since Jenna or Jeremy are always here"  
>"What about his place?"<br>"I can't just invite myself over"  
>"Sure you can. He's your boyfriend!"<br>"Ok, ok I'll go to his place tomorrow and we'll see what will happen"  
>"And I'm expecting a phone call, describing everything! "<br>They both laughed "I'll see about that."

Elena hung up. She hadn't realized how much she had missed Bonnie until now. Elena didn't know what she'd done right to deserve such a friend, she was thankful everyday for having her in her life.

Elena woke up to the sound of her mobile ringing, she didn't even look at the screen before she answered.

"Hallo" She yawned hugely.  
>"Good Morning Love"<br>Elena's heart picked up pace at the sound of his voice.  
>"Morning"<br>"I'm sorry I woke you up, I thought you'd be up by now"  
>Elena yawned again and Stefan chuckled "It's okay. What time is it anyway?"<br>"It's 11:30"  
>"11:30?" Elena was very surprised, she almost slept 12 hours."Wow"<br>"I wanna see you"  
>Elena smiles, she knows this is her chance to invite herself over." I wanna see you too. How about I come over in an hour or so?"<br>"An hour? Nope, you have exactly 10 minutes to be right here"  
>Elena laughed "mmm… let's see, I'll be there in 30 minutes if you tell me the secret code"<br>Stefan laughed "Secret code… mmm… could that be 'I love you'?"  
>Elena felt her heart warm up "Yup, you got it right"<br>"Well then, I love you Mrs. Gilbert."  
>"I love you too Mr. Salvatore. And I'll be on your door step in 30 minutes"<p>

Elena rushed out of bed and was in a red casual dress in 5 minutes, she didn't have time to do anything with her hair or put any make up because the drive to Stefan's house takes 20 minutes .

Elena went downstairs and found Jenna reading a book on the couch

"Good morning Jenna"  
>"Good morning. I thought you'll never wake up. Going somewhere?"<br>"Yeah I'm going over to Stefan's. He's going to help me understand physics"  
>Jenna rolled her eyes "Well, have fun studying but be home at 3"<br>Elea turned to face her "3? Why!"  
>"We're going to have a family day. I'm going to cook something and then we'll go out to movies or something"<br>Elena was confused but she didn't have time to argue now "Ok, I'll be here at 3. Bye"

She ran to her car and got in as quickly as she could. She speeded to his house and thanked God the roads were not so busy.

Elena was about to knock on the door when it suddenly opened, it was Damon. He jumped slightly when he saw her.  
>"Oh… Elena! You scared me! What are you doing out here?"<br>"I'm sorry, I was just about to knock"  
>"Well come on in. Stefan is expecting you. He's in the kitchen." he moved aside and let her walk in.<br>"You're going somewhere?" Elena felt stupid to be asking this but she wanted to know if they would be alone.  
>"Yeah, I'm going out with some friends and then I'll go pick Uncle Zach from the airport"<br>"Oh … He was away?"  
>"Yup"<br>That meant they had the house all to themselves "Ok … Well then have fun"  
>"You too"<p>

Elena walked in the Salvatore's huge mansion, it was creepy with no one around. She reached the kitchen and found Stefan making pancakes. She stood by the door and watched him in complete silence.

She watched how he almost burned some of them but she suppressed a laugh, she was enjoying watching him so much. Stefan was holding 2 glasses of juice in his hands and he was turning around to place them on the table when he saw Elena standing there. He almost spilled the 2 glasses all over himself.

Elena couldn't help but laugh. "Oh god I'm sorry"

Stefan put the glasses down and put his hand on his heart." You scared the hell out of me "  
>Elena came closer to him "I'm really really sorry. What can I do?"<br>Stefan looked at her and pulled her close into a breathtaking kiss. When they pulled away he whispered "Nothing, you're already forgiven"

Elena enjoyed her breakfast with Stefan so much, they were laughing the whole time. When they finished Elena insisted on washing the dishes, it was the least she could do after a beautiful meal.

She was washing the dishes in silence when Stefan's arms snaked around her waist. He rested his head on her shoulder and started planting kisses all over her neck.

Elena shut off the water and turned around and kissed him with every ounce of power she had, it was so passionate. It was filled with love. Stefan moaned which made Elena shiver with delight.

He pressed her to the wall and his hands started roaming her body up and down. Elena's legs involuntary went around his waist.

Elena decided to take charge and show that she wants more than just a passionate kiss. So she started unbuckling his shirt. Stefan froze for a second then pulled away just a little.

"Are you sure?"  
>"I'm sure" She said as she pulled his lips back to hers.<p>

Elena had no idea how they made up to the bedroom but by the time they were in the room, every item of clothing was removed and thrown somewhere in the house.

Stefan pushed Elena backwards till her back hit the mattress and he lay on top of her. He looked at her eyes and whispered "I love you." In that moment Elena didn't care about anything else going on with her life, her only thought was Stefan. He filled her entire world.

After almost an hour, they were on the bed. Elena was resting on Stefan 6-pack chest, his hand was going up and down her body. She was absolutely happy; she didn't want to move from his side ever. Her life at this moment was simply perfect.

Stefan whispered in her ear "That was the best sex I've ever had"  
>Elena smiled "That's because we weren't having sex , we were making love " Her words were cheesy and she knew it but they were true , this was love in the making .<br>"Yes you're right"  
>"I love you so much Stefan"<br>"I love you too"

After a few minutes Elena sighed and rolled around to face him "I have to go"  
>"No you don't "<br>"Yes I do , It 2:30 and I told Jenna I'll be home by 3"  
>"Just stay a little longer "<br>"If I'm late she won't let me come here again"  
>Stefan's face fell, he was sad. "Yeah"<br>"You know I would love to stay if I could, right?"  
>"I know .I know."<p>

Elena got up and started looking for her clothes, and after 5 minutes of playing hide and seek with her clothes, she was descent.

Stefan walked Elena to the door.

"Today was one of the best days of my life Mrs. Gilbert"  
>"Today <em>is<em> the best day of my life" Elena replied "I'll see you tomorrow at school"  
>"I'll miss you"<br>Elena kissed him "I'll miss you too"


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's chapter 8 , I hope you like it .I think the next update will take some time because I'm still not sure what to do with it … Enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think.  
>And thank you so so much for taking some of your time to read this story and to review it, it means a lot<strong>

**Disclaimer : I DO NOT own TVD or any of its characters **

**Stefan's POV:**

It had been a month since they slept together and things were going even better than before, they were closer than ever. But Elena was growing weaker and weaker as the days pass by. She was losing so much weight, her face was pale and always tired and her cheeks were flushed. The only thing that hadn't changed about her was her eyes, they were always shining. Stefan hoped they will always have this spark in them. But he was worried, very worried! Sometimes he was even scared to touch her fearing that she might break under his touch.

He sometimes felt like he was living in a dream that occasionally turns into a nightmare when Elena can't breathe properly or when she throws up or when he imagines his life without her. He couldn't believe this was reality.

When he thought about his life before he had met her, he found it empty. He couldn't even remember why he got up in the morning , he couldn't remember what he did in his free time or what he thought about, because now all those questions had one answer ;Elena.

He wished he had met her in a different time zone, a time when she's healthy, when her parents are alive, when his parents are alive. But then he'll remember that his parent's death is the reason he's in Mystic Falls, if they were alive he wouldn't have come here.

Elena had 3 months left as the doctors said but Stefan refused to believe this and he did his best to make sure Elena doesn't believe it either. They had to believe she still has time, they can't give up. But there's this voice in Stefan's head that always says _but what if?_What if there is no hope? What if these are her few days of life? What if she really dies in 3 months?

Thoughts like that kept Stefan up every night, until the sun comes up and a new day starts.

Stefan had been lying on his bed thinking for hours when his alarm clock started. He turned it off and got up. He got dressed and went straight to school. He parked his car and got out only to find Elena sitting on a bench outside school reading a book. He sighed. Even though everyone begged her to stop going to school, she didn't listen. She insisted on going. She told him it's because she wanted to see him and Bonnie as much as she could and if she stopped going she'll miss them and she didn't want them to skip school for her.

Stefan walked to her trying to push away all the dark thoughts and just enjoy being with her. Elena lifted her head and her eyes met his. A heartbreaking smile spread on her lips and just like that Stefan forgot all his worries and smiled back. He picked up his pace and Elena got up and met him halfway in a tight hug.

They pulled away and looked into each other's eyes. There was no need for words; their eyes said it all.

He took her hand and they walked together to cuddle on the bench. They stayed quiet for a couple of moments because silence between them was always comfortable. Sometimes Stefan felt like he could read her mind and hear her every thought.

The bell rang and Stefan and Elena stood up and walked hand in hand to their first class. Stefan noticed that Elena could hardly walk, if it wasn't for his hands supporting all her weight she would definitely fall.

He tightened his grip on her "Elena honey, you're tired. Go home"  
>"I'm fine"<br>Stefan sighed. She was so stubborn. "You're not Elena. You can barely move your feet! Let's get you home."  
>"You can't leave. You have classes!" She said stubbornly.<br>"Ok. Then I'll call Jenna and tell her to pick you up." Jenna had quit her job last week to take care of Elena.  
>Elena sighed in defeat. Stefan picked up his phone and asked Jenna to pick her up. She said she'll be there in 5 minutes. So Stefan walked Elena back to the bench outside. Elena started to protest about him missing the class but he reminded her that Mr. Saltzman wouldn't mind if Stefan was a little late.<p>

When Jenna arrived Elena walked with Stefan unwillingly to the car. When they reached the car she turned around to face him.

"You'll come over later right?"  
>"Of course I will. Do you even have to ask?" He smiled at her as he took her face and kissed her a short but passionate kiss.<br>"I love you" He whispered when he pulled away.  
>"Love you"<p>

He watched the car disappear at the corner before he made his way back to class. He was right; Mr. Saltzman didn't mind.

**Elena's POV:**

Elena arrived home feeling shamed of herself, she didn't want to be the cancer girl who skipped classes and was always tired. She hated that girl. But she had to admit she was becoming her and she can't do anything about it. She was weak. She couldn't do anything on her own. Even when she takes a shower, Jenna has to help her or stay close in case she falls. She couldn't walk, drive,dance,run,etc… The only thing she could do was sit and write in her diary.

She was sitting in her room on a sofa next to the window looking at the clouds trying to make out shapes that weren't there when Jenna came in holding two mugs of tea in her hands.

"I thought you'd need something to calm you"  
>Elena took the mug "Thank you"<br>"You wanna talk about it?" Jenna asked as she sat on the edge of Elena's bed.  
>She sighed "I don't feel like I'm me anymore , I feel like I'm someone entirely different"<br>"You are different . You have experienced so many things in this past year. Those things are bound to change you one way or another."  
>"But I don't like being this girl. I do nothing but sit around and be tired. It's not fair for anyone around me"<br>"This is about Stefan, isn't it?"  
>"Not just Stefan but also you and Bonnie and Jeremy. You quit your job, Jeremy doesn't have any friends left because he's always here spending time with me, Bonnie is ignoring her studies to be with me, and Stefan is wasting his time on a girl that he has no future with! This isn't fair to any of you!"<p>

There was a short silence but when Jenna spoke, her voice was stable. "Elena, we're all capable of making our own decisions. I'm not going to say that you'll live because of a last minute miracle, I wish you could live but I've accepted the fact that you're dying. Is it so wrong of me to want to spend those days with you? I don't want to regret not being with you on your last days. Jeremy and Bonnie feel the same I'm sure. And Stefan, he knew what he was getting himself into when he decided to be your boyfriend. And even though you can't have a future together, you can have now. You can have the present time. He will remember those beautiful days he shared with you for the rest of his life. So he's not wasting his life, he's making memories."

Elena was crying soundlessly when she turned to look at Jenna. "You'll be a great mother one day"

Jenna went over to Elena and hugged her close, they both sat there hugging each other and crying. Crying for the deaths they've witnessed, for the agony they suffered, for the happy times they shared, for the things Elena wouldn't be there for and for the things she'll miss.

Jenna pulled Elena from the chair and tucked her in bed. She sat there with her until Elena drifted to unconsciousness.

Elena woke up to the feeling of someone playing with her hair. She could feel a strong arm wrapped around her waist. She had no idea what time it was or what day, she had no idea where she was, but she didn't care; because she recognized those arms. And as long as those arms are around her, nothing else mattered.

"I've missed you" She whispered.  
>Stefan pulled her body closer to his and kissed her forehead. "I've missed you too, my sleeping beauty"<br>Elena smiled "What time is it?"  
>"It's 6:30. You've been sleeping for over 8 hours"<br>"Wow … That's weird. I guess I really was tired"  
>"How are you now?"<br>"I'm great"  
>Elena stayed in his arms, not wanting to ever move. Not wanting him to ever leave.<br>"Stay here" She pleaded .  
>"I will"<br>"I mean sleep here tonight. Don't go to your house just for tonight"  
>"You're forgetting about something VERY important … Jenna"<br>"She wouldn't mind. She knows we won't do anything"  
>"Ok … um let's go downstairs feed you something and we'll ask her"<br>Stefan started to get up when Elena pulled his hand and stopped him. He looked at her confused."If you don't want to stay just tell me. It'll be fine; I can take it "  
>He was even more confused at her words. Then he put his hands on her face and looked at her deeply."Elena<em>, I love you<em>. But sometimes you're silly. I would love to spend tonight with you. I wouldn't mind spending every minute of my life with you."  
>Elena looked at him in wonder "How did I get so lucky?" She wondered. "You're every girl's dream come to life. And I love you so much"<p>

Stefan smiled and pulled her lips to his, he kissed her so gently yet passionately. It started as any normal kiss but ended as a steamy make out session where clothes were being pulled at, hair messed up, hearts beating so loud and both –Stefan & Elena – out of breath.

They finally pulled away after hearing Jenna coming up the stairs and clearly making her way to Elena's room. They sat up quickly and pretended they were just talking. It felt so childish, but relaxing in a way. Elena felt like a normal teenager. Jenna went in with a tray of food in her hands.

"Finally up!" She exclaimed "This boy has been waiting for you to wake up for hours"  
>They all laughed.<br>"Here, I made you lasagna"  
>"mmm… My favorite" Elena said. "Thanks Jenna"<br>"Yeah sure. "Then she looked at Stefan in a serious way "Make sure she eats!"She ordered.  
>"Yes ma'am"<p>

Jenna was about to exit the room when Elena called her.  
>"Um… Jenna?"<br>She turned around and looked at her.  
>"Can Stefan stay over tonight?"<br>Jenna's look was priceless, her eyes widened, her mouth dropped open and she was frozen in place.  
>They all stayed quiet waiting for Jenna to say something, but no word came out of her mouth.<br>"You … want … _Stefan_… to sleep with you here… tonight?"  
>Elena blushed at Jenna's words "Not sleep with me, sleep next to me" She said in a low voice. She saw Stefan suppressing a laugh.<br>Jenna thought about it some more then she seemed to have made her choice."Ok fine! Just don't make me regret it Elena! "  
>Elena was smiling widely "Thank you Thank you Thank you! You won't regret it. I promise"<br>Jenna couldn't help but smile "Now eat!" She said as she left the room.

The second the door closed, Stefan's lips were on Elena's.  
>"This will be the best night of my life!" He whispered against her lips.<p> 


	9. NOT an update!

Hey guys , I'm sorry this is **not** an update … I'm very very busy and I have exams till the end of April , but I wanted you to know that I'm not quitting this story , I'm going to keep writing it just not now … Hopefully I'll update on the first few days of May =)

Anyway thank you all so much for the great reviews, if it wasn't for them I would've stopped writing after the first chapter ! I hope there was a word more powerful than "Thank You" !


	10. Chapter 9

**Heey guys I'm back, I know it's been a month but the chapter is finally here! I hope you like it and please review and let me know what you think =)**

**Previously on "You Changed My Life"*****imagine this in Stefan's voice***

**Elena lost her parents and she's living with her aunt and Jeremy. She meets Stefan, he also lost his parents and they fall in love .But Elena has cancer, she tells him and he decides to stay with her.**

**What happened in chapter 8:**

**Elena was tired so Stefan convinced her to go home and skip school, she was sad and depressed but Jenna made her feel better, Stefan came later and they asked Jenna if Stefan could spend the night and she agreed.**

**Here's chapter 9 …**

**Disclaimer : I DO NOT own TVD or any of its characters **

**Elena's POV:**

Elena woke up to the sound of birds chirping, it seemed like even the birds caught up to her good mood. She was so happy lying there in Stefan's arms, she felt whole. She opened her eyes and found Stefan so close to her staring. She jumped a little at his proximity and her heart started beating quickly. He saw her reaction and smiled.

"Watching me sleep… That's creepy!" She teased.  
>He chuckled "Well, it's not my fault you look like an angel when you're sleeping"<br>Elena smiled and got even closer to him.

They stayed like this, not speaking. The only sound there was the birds and their breaths.

After a few minutes, Elena caught sight of the clock on her wall, it was 7:10am, she had to ruin the moment."We have to go or we'll be late for school"  
>Stefan turned his face to look at her "No we don't. We could stay here today."He said with a sweet smile.<br>Elena sighed "Come on Stefan you know how I feel about this, we don't have to discuss it every time!"  
>Stefan looked deep in her eyes; she was avoiding his eyes "Elena… Elena look at me"<br>She raised her head and looked at him.  
>"You are the strongest person I know, you lost your parents and still managed to survive. You're battling cancer but you still find time to be there for the people you care about, you still have time to be happy. So skipping school will not make you weak or vulnerable. And don't give me this lame excuse about wanting to see us because we always come here after school. There's nothing wrong in resting."<p>

Elena stayed quiet for a while thinking his words through, she knew he was right, he was always right."Ok" She said quietly.

"Ok?" He asked in disbelief."Did I just convince you to do something? "  
>Elena smiled.<br>"I can't believe this. This's got to be the first!"  
>"Be careful, I might change my mind" She teased.<p>

**Stefan's POV:**

It was hard leaving Elena to go to school when she was looking so weak .But he knew there was no way in hell she would let him skip school. He just felt better when she was around him because he didn't have to worry about her every minute of the day.

Bonnie was the first person he saw when he arrived, she was looking kind of depressed so he went over.

"Good morning"  
>She smiled at him "Good morning Stefan"<p>

They were walking to class in silent which was out of character for Bonnie.

"Is everything ok? You look sad"  
>"No don't worry it's nothing"<br>"Come on Bonnie, you know you can tell me"  
>She sighed and stopped to look at him "I was looking for something this morning and I found a box that was hidden between my things. It's a box that me and Elena did when we were young."<br>"What is it?"  
>"It's our perfect prom box. It has pictures of dresses, hair styles, shoes, accessories, purses , and everything you could think of . We kept it hidden so that when we become seniors and have our prom we would know exactly what to wear. "<br>Stefan smiled a little "That's nice"  
>"It is if it wasn't for the fact that Elena would probably not be here by the time prom comes" She said while tears were rolling down her face.<p>

Stefan had never thought about prom before now , and he was sure Elena would love to have her prom.

"Hey Bonnie." He said as she looked at him . "You know what this means right?"

Bonnie looked at him confused "Um… No?"

Stefan smiled and kept walking.

*** 2 weeks later ***

**Elena's POV:**

_Dear Diary:_

_Stefan had been sort of distant for the past couple of weeks, he still comes here after school every day and he's here on the weekends but it's not the same. I don't know why … He used to talk to me about everything and now we don't talk a lot , or I talk and when I ask him how his day was he just says good or fine or I missed you . And whenever his phone rings he goes outside to pick up and doesn't speak in front of me and when I ask him who it was he shrugs and says "Someone from school"! I love Stefan and I trust him but I can't help but feel like he's cheating on me and it's killing me !_

Elena closed her diary when she heard Stefan talking to Jeremy outside, they just came back from school. Stefan was practically living with them. He even stopped knocking on the door; he just opened it and got in.

Stefan knocked on Elena's door, and she didn't want to talk to him at the moment, she was very angry and sad but mostly hurt. So she pretended to be asleep.

She could hear him getting in the room and then walking towards her. He sat down on the bed, he removed her hair from her face then came close to her and whispered in her ear "I Love You my Elena" and kissed her on her cheek so softly then he stood up and went outside.

The moment he closed the door Elena started crying, she couldn't hold her tears in anymore, she was very depressed, because she didn't know why Stefan was being that way. One minute he's sweet and loving and the next he's distant. He was hiding something from her, she was sure but what this thing was is the problem. She wanted to know but at the same time she didn't. If he said that he was indeed seeing someone else, she wouldn't stop him because part of her wants him to move on but she'll be broken. It will kill her to know that he has feelings for someone else.

Elena kept crying for sometime but then she pulled herself together and decided to confront him about it. She knew he was downstairs with her family, she could hear them talking and occasionally laughing. So he waited because she knew he will eventually come to her.

And he did, 10 minutes later Stefan opened her door and found her sitting on her bed reading a story.

"Hey baby"  
>Elena lifted her head and smiled at him a little.<br>"I didn't know you were awake, I would've come earlier. Why didn't you tell us you're up?"  
>Elena didn't feel like talking so she just shrugged.<br>Stefan sat on the bed next to her and looked at her, she wasn't looking at him, she was reading a book or pretending to read it.  
>" Elena. What's wrong?"<br>She just shook her head.  
>"Come on talk to me. I'm here for you"<br>Still she didn't say anything. But tears were threatening to fall again.  
>"Elena" He said as he put his hand on her chin and lifted her face. He looked deep into her eyes trying to figure out what was wrong with her.<br>And she couldn't take it anymore. So she just blurted out "Are you cheating on me?"

Stefan's face was transformed from sadness and worry to complete shock. "What?"

Elena just stayed quiet, looking at him and waiting for an answer.

**Stefan's POV:**

Stefan didn't know what to say, he couldn't believe she could assume that he was cheating on her, didn't she know him at all!

"Why do you think that?"  
>"Seriously Stefan! Why do I think that? Have you seen yourself in the past couple of weeks, you're here but so far away. You don't talk to me, you always pick up your phone outside and never tell me who it is or what do they want. Then you come and tell me that you love me or miss me but you don't show me that! What am I supposed to think? "<p>

Stefan was speechless because she was right. It did seem that he's cheating on her but he wasn't. And he needs to tell her why he's been acting this way but not now. But if he didn't come up with an excuse he'll lose her and he couldn't bear the thought of losing her now.

"Elena, I am NOT cheating on you! I swear to god I'm not! It's just that …"  
>A thought came across Stefan's mind at that second, he found the perfect excuse, he hated lying but he had to.<p>

"I didn't want to make you feel like you're missing on a lot. I know how much you miss going to school and I didn't want to talk about it and make you sad. That's why I don't talk about my day and what I do and don't do. I didn't mean to hurt you Elena. I love you and you know that. "

He could see that Elena believed him and he felt bad for lying but what was he supposed to do? If he told her the truth he would've ruined the surprise.

"So you're not cheating on me?" She asked in a low voice.

"I am not cheating on you. And I will NEVER EVER cheat on you. "

"Ok. I knew that deep inside but I couldn't help my thoughts. I'm sorry Stefan. I love you so much "She said as she put her arms around him and hugged him so close.

"I know I know … I love you"

Stefan stayed with Elena until she fell asleep, he then went outside said goodbye to Jenna and Jeremy and went home.

Once he got there he checked his mobile and found out that he had 13 missed calls from Bonnie, Caroline, Matt and many others. He called Bonnie first.

"Finally! Where the hell are you?"  
>"I'm sorry Bonnie, I was with Elena and she thought that I was cheating on her because I'm so secretive and I couldn't answer any phone call."<br>"OMG! She thought you were cheating on her? "  
>"Yeah… But I told her I'm not and she seemed to believed me"<br>"But that means she suspects something and we have to be more careful around her"  
>"I know. So what did you want?"<br>"There were some problems with the decorations and the dress was so not the way I wanted it to be but we took care of everything."  
>"Okay, thanks Bonnie."<p>

***3 days later***

**Elena's POV:**

Elena was sitting in the living room watching TV, she wasn't paying attention she was just passing time. She heard the door open and Stefan walked in smiling at her.

"Hey beautiful."  
>Elena smiled and felt her cheeks becoming red.<br>"Hey handsome"  
>Stefan walked forward and sat on the table in front of her so that he was facing her.<br>"I want to ask you something"  
>Elena was curious, what would he want. "Um... Yeah sure anything"<br>"Miss Elena Gilbert, will you be my prom date?"  
>"w-what?"<br>"You heard me"  
>"Stefan , I … I would love to but I might not be … um… here in may"<br>Stefan shook his head "Prom is tomorrow night"  
>"Tomorrow ? It's still December"<br>"So?"  
>"Stefan come on what do you mean tomorrow?"<br>Stefan sighed "I know how much you dreamed about your prom and I wanted to make sure you had one. So I talked to the principle and some other people and they agreed on having our prom tomorrow."  
>Elena was so touched; he went through all this for her.<br>"Oh My God, Stefan."  
>"And that's why I was busy all the time, we had to plan it and then decorate everything in the matter of weeks and I wanted it to be perfect"<br>Elena was now crying, she couldn't believe she accuse him of cheating on her.  
>"So Elena, what do you say?"<br>"Yes Yes Yes!"

Stefan laughed and hugged her.  
>"I love you Stefan"<br>"I love you too"

They stayed like this until Elena suddenly pulled away. "I have nothing to wear! "  
>"Oh yes you do." Then he called out loud "Bonnie, I think this is you cue"<p>

Bonnie appeared holding a shopping bag and a dress folded on her arms.

"Close your eyes Elena "  
>Elena smiled and did as she was told.<p>

She waited a little until Bonnie told her to open her eyes.

She opened them and found the most stunning dress ever in front of her. There was something about the dress that seemed so familiar , she felt like she'd seen it before , but where … And then everything fell into place , she remembered . She remembered "The Perfect Prom Box" This is the dress from the box , her dream prom dress , the red strapless long dress that she always dreamed of .

"Bonnie … This … I … you … "

Bonnie laughed with tears in her eyes."I found the box a few weeks ago and I saw the dress and I had to bring it you. I tried to find shoes like the one you wanted and this is the closest that I've got" She said as she pulled silver heals from the shopping bag."And I found those earrings that will look beautiful with the dress"

Elena couldn't believe it , she was going to prom , wearing her dream dress and shoes , with all her school friends and most importantly with the live of her life .

"They're amazing, everything is stunning. The dress is … just WOW! It's gorgeous."  
>"I'm glad you like them"<br>"Of course I do. Thank you so much, both of you"

Bonnie hugged Elena and let her tears fall. Elena was also crying but they were tears of happiness.

**(A/N) The dress I thought of is the one on this page at the end :**

** d/strapless-cocktail-dresses/page/2/**


	11. Chapter 10

**Heey thank you thank you thank you for the reviews, I'm so so glad you like the story!**

**As many pointed out the link to the dress didn't work so now it's on my profile, it's the last dress on the page. And I also put another link for Bonnie's dress.**

**Did you watch the season finale? How great was it? My SE heart melted … I cried so much during that episode. But I'm not dying to watch the next season, I don't think the twist at the end was enough. But it was a great episode. But as whole this season is my least favorite.**

**Anyway, here's chapter 10 =)**

**Disclaimer : I DO NOT own TVD or any of its characters **

She woke up after having a night of beautiful dreams, where she was with her parents. They were telling her how great Stefan is and that he's the right one for her, someone who will always look after her.

But she was in so much pain. Physical pain. There were no words to describe it. It was everywhere, her head was about to explode, she couldn't breathe properly, she couldn't move any muscle in her body. She knew her 8 months were almost over and she heard how painful those last few days are. But she NEVER expected this.

She tried calling for Jenna but her voice was barely audible, she didn't know what to do. She turned her head a little and saw a bed lamp on her night stand so she pushed it and it fell and broke to million pieces.

Both Jenna and Jeremy rushed to Elena's room within seconds.

"Elena! What's wrong honey? Tell me what I can do!" Jenna said as she went to Elena's side trying to help but failing.

"It hurts. It hurts so much. Make it go away Jenna. Please!" Elena whispered but her voice was full of grieve.

Jenna went downstairs to call the doctor; Elena could hear her arguing with him and asking him for anything to make her better.

Jeremy stayed with her holding her hand and telling her that it's ok, that she'll be fine.

After a few minutes Jenna came up, she had a glass of water and pills in her hand, she gave them to Elena and she silently took them.

"These are temporary. I'll go the pharmacy now and get you something more effective. But you have to sleep now. So that you'll be better in the morning and go to prom."

Elena only now noticed that it's still dark outside. "Ok. I will"

"Stay with her" Jenna ordered Jeremy as she went downstairs. They stayed quiet until they heard the door closing.

Jeremy sat on the edge of her bed and tightened his grasp on her hand. "I'm here Elena. It's ok you can sleep"

Elena shook her head "I can't. It still hurts so much"!

"How about I tell you story?" Jeremy asked. Elena remembered a time when they were little and their parents would take turns in telling them bedtime stories. So she nodded.

"Once upon a time, there was a girl named Miranda, she was beautiful , caring, smart. She was everything any man would dream. All men wanted her. But she wanted one man; Grayson Gilbert. They were in love. They lived a happy life, they got married, had their dream jobs, had a beautiful house, had friends and family how loved them dearly. But the best moment in their life was when they found out they're going to have a baby. In that moment what they wanted became unimportant, it was all about the baby, their goal became to make sure their baby has a beautiful life, that their baby lives a happy life."

Elena remembered this story, her mom once told them about how she and their father met and how they fell in love and how their whole purpose of their life is to fulfill their children's' dreams.

"And their baby did live a great life." Jeremy continued. This wasn't part of their mother's story. "She had parents who made sure she grew up to be a beautiful young lady inside and out. Friends who adored her and wanted nothing but her happiness. A boyfriend who would take a bullet for her. An aunt who loves her like she's her own. And a brother who sees the world in her, a bother who considers her his role model, who believes it's a privilege to have a sister like her. A brother who loves her. "

Jeremy stopped talking when he saw tears rolling down Elena's cheeks. He cupped her face and wiped the tears away.

"I'm the luckiest guy on this earth for having you as a sister Elena."

Elena hugged him; she tightened her arms around him as much as she could. She loved him so much. She was the lucky one not him.

"I love you Jeremy, never forget that."

"I won't Elena, I won't" He kissed her hair and slept next to her.

When she woke up again she was feeling much better, the pain was gone. She sighed and turned around and found Jeremy there sleeping. She tiptoed to the bathroom afraid of waking him up. She brushed her teeth and went downstairs to find Jenna reading a book on the sofa.

"Good Morning"

"Good morning , how are you?"

"I'm fine , the pain is gone .Thank you Jenna"

Jenna smiled "You know you don't have to thank me."

Elena went to the kitchen grabbed something to eat and told Jenna she was going to take a shower. So Jenna followed her upstairs to make sure nothing happens to her during the shower.

At 2pm Bonnie arrived at Elena's house, she had bags filled with makeup, hair products, accessories, her dress and shoes and so many more.

She rushed through Elena's room."Come on we have so many things to do!" . She emptied the bags and asked Elena to sit on a chair so that she could so her hair.

Elena relaxed on the chair while bonnie did her hair, she didn't know what she was going to do but she trusted her.

Elena smiled "I can't believe this is actually happening, you guys are great"

"It was Stefan's idea"

"It was?"

"Yeah, I told him about our box and he came up with the idea, he was at the principal's office every day, begging him to agree till he did. Many students refused the idea at first but Stefan has a way with words, he talked to everyone and it was like magic, a few words from Stefan and they agree. He's amazing Elena. I'm so happy for you"

"He is pretty amazing , I can't believe he's for real , sometimes he seems like a dream , too good to be true ."

"Trust me he is for real and he loves you"

"I know, I love him so much too"

They stayed silent for a few minutes enjoying the reality of this, enjoying the feeling of fulfilling their dream.

"Who are you going with?" Elena asked suddenly.

Bonnie looked kind of uncomfortable "Um… well about that, I was meaning to tell you sooner but I didn't find the right time."

Elena looked at her through the mirror raising her eyebrows

"Ok so … Remember Stefan's brother? Damon?"

Elena nodded waiting for more though she had an idea where this was going.

"We're dating. We have been for almost a month."

"You are? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know. It just felt stupid compared to everything you're going through" She said in a low voice.

Elena sighed "Bonnie, don't say that. Your happiness isn't stupid. "

Bonnie smiled "You're the best Elena "

"So how is he? "

"He's great, he's different than Stefan but he's amazing in his own way. He makes me happy."

Elena remembered Damon, she saw him a few times and he came over a couple of times, he was sweet and friendly to her. Stefan talked a lot about him so she felt like she knew him.

"I'm happy for you Bonnie. Do you love him?"

Bonnie blushed a little "I think I do, I haven't told him yet but maybe tonight I will."

"You have to tell him !"

"You think ? "

"Yess ! If you're sure tell him, life is too short and you never know what tomorrow brings you. So yes tell him. "

Bonnie thought about it a little then she smiled "Ok then it's settled, I'll tell him tonight"

At 6:30 pm Bonnie was finished with Elena's hair and makeup and her own hair and makeup, it was time to get dressed. Elena went downstairs while Bonnie got dressed in her room, she wanted to talk to Jenna.

"Jenna?"

Jenna was talking on the phone, she heard her end the call and walked to her.

"Yeah?"

"Um… I want to ask you for a favor."

"Ok sure"

"Can you please not tell Stefan or Bonnie about what happened last night?"

She knew that if they found out, they won't let her go to prom. Or at least Stefan won't let her. And she didn't want to ruin all their plans and preparations.

"I won't tell them on one condition. If you feel tired or have a headache or feel just a little drowsy you tell Stefan to drive you home. I don't care if it's the second you arrive there , whenever you feel tired you come home! Do we have a deal?"

Elena smiled "Yes we do. Thank you"

"Yeah yeah . Oh and take you medicine!"

"I will" Elena said as she went and hugged her.

"Elena!"

They both heard Bonnie calling her. "I better go see what she wants"

She went into her room and found Bonnie wearing a beautiful green one shoulder dress.

"Bonnie you look stunning!"

"Really? So Damon will like it?"

"He'll be a foul not to "

"Now let's get you in your dress before Stefan and Damon get here." Elena missed Stefan so much, she hadn't seen him all day because Bonnie forbid him from coming until it was time for prom. She didn't even have time to call him.

"Oh and before I forget. Stefan just called and asked me to tell you to pick up your phone! He said he'd been trying to reach you all morning "

"What? Where's my mobile?"

She looked around the room until she found it under her bed. She looked at it and found out she had 23 missed calls all from Stefan!

So she called him.

"Finally Miss Gilbert! Have you been avoiding me?"  
>"Oh god no Stefan. My mobile was on silent and it was under the bed. Bonnie just told me that you've been calling. I'm sorry I didn't answer. "<br>He sighed "You're lucky I love you "  
>"I know I am"<br>"So are you ready?"  
>"Almost"<br>"I'll be here in 30 minutes "  
>"Ok I can't wait!"<br>"See you"

Bonnie helped Elena get dressed and made sure her hair stayed intact and her makeup stayed perfect. She then turned her around and made her look at herself in the mirror.

Elena gasped, she couldn't believe this was her, she didn't look sick, she looked like any normal healthy teenager going to prom. Her cheeks were rose, her eyes didn't have black all around them, she didn't look tired. The dress made her body look perfect .

"Oh My God Bonnie."  
>"You look like a princess." She said as she hugged her.<br>"Thank you so so much"

They stayed like this until they heard the door bell ringing.

Bonnie squealed "They're here!"

Bonnie held Elena's hand and stood near the stairs.

"We're coming."  
>They heard Jenna laughing "Ok the camera is ready!"<p>

Elena took a deep breath and looked at Bonnie.  
>"Ready?"<br>Elena nodded "Yes I'm ready."


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, I'm so so sorry that I haven't updated in a really long time , at first I wanted to update but my computer had a virus and it stopped working and when it was fixed I had final exams and I didn't have time to write and when I finished my exams I had a writers block , so I'm not really happy with this chapter but I didn't want to leave you without an update for another month.**

** There aren't many chapters left for this story probably 2 or 3.**

**Thank you for your reviews , and thanks to anyone who added this story to their favorites or to their story alerts , and thanks to anyone who's reading it . Trust me , it means a lot to me =) **

**Previously on "You Changed My Life": **

**Elena lost her parents and she's living with her aunt and Jeremy. She meets Stefan, he also lost his parents and they fall in love .But Elena has cancer, she tells him and he decides to stay with her.**

** What happened in chapter 10 :**

** Stefan convinced the school to have prom now instead of June so that Elena could be here for her prom . Bonnie is going with Damon because they've been dating for a month , and Elena is of course going with Stefan . Elena and Bonnie spent all day getting ready and now they are walking down the stairs where Stefan and Damon are waiting for them .**

****Disclaimer : I DO NOT own TVD or any of its characters****

Here's chapter 11 :

**Stefan's POV:**

Stefan could swear that his heart stopped beating the second he saw Elena descending the stairs. Time stopped at that second . The world stopped . There were no other people in the world but him and Elena . He knew his brother was next to him , he knew Bonnie was next to Elena , he knew that Jenna was also there telling the girls how beautiful they looked but he could only see Elena. She took his breath away , he didn't have words to describe how beautiful she looked . His mind was blank.

It's been a long time since he saw her like that. She didn't have black circles under her eyes and her cheeks had some color in them . She didn't look sick. She looked perfectly fine. She looked like an angel.

He came back to reality when he felt Damon stepping on his leg. Elena was standing right in front of him waiting for him to say something. But he still had no words on his mind so he just put his hands on her face , pulled her close and sealed his lips over hers in a passionate kiss.

He pulled away hugged her close . "I love you" He whispered in her ear.

She pulled away and looked at him smiling. "So I'm guessing you like the way I look ?"

"Are you kidding me ? You look stunningly beautiful ! That doesn't even cut it. I have no word to describe how you look right now . I'm the luckiest guy on earth to have such a beautiful girl as my date."

**Elena's POV : **

The look on Stefan's face when he was looking at her was all she could see . He looked at her like he was a blind man seeing the word for the first time .

"Oh I almost forgot !" He said as he pulled a box from the table behind him. He opened it and there was one of the most beautiful corsages Elena has ever seen.

Stefan pulled it out of the box and put it on Elena's hand . "It's beautiful. Thank you Stefan."

He smiled and offered her his hand.

"Shall we ?" He asked .

"No no no ! Not before I take a few pictures of you" Jenna said .

** Still Elena's POV:**

"Oh My God Stefan ! This is amazing ! " Elena said as she walked in the gym hand in hand with Stefan .

"You really like it ? "

She turned her face to look at Stefan , he looked so excited and so happy that she actually liked everything he's done for her .

"I love it Stefan. It's perfect."

He grinned and pulled her in for a hug , if it wasn't for the fact that he was holding her she would've crumbled to the floor , his smile made her knees so weak . He was so beautiful .

He pulled away and offered her his hand .

"Dance with me Miss Gilbert"

Elena smiled in return "I'll be honored to Mr. Salvatore"

The music was so loud and everyone was dancing , there was barely space to move . They danced a little but soon Elena started feeling tired , all the songs were fast beat and she couldn't breath from all the bodes around her . She looked at Stefan and it was like he could read her mind , he put his hand around her waist and took her out of the gym .

There was a bench right outside the gym so they sat on it . Stefan had his hand around her shoulder and her head was resting on his shoulder .

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine . I just need a break "

Stefan nodded but didn't say anything .

"You can go back inside and enjoy the dance , I'll be back in a few minutes" Elena said .

She didn't want him to spend his prom outside sitting on a bench instead of dancing and having fun .

Stefan shook his head "No it's fine. I'll stay with you , I don't mind"

Elena sighed "This is your prom Stefan. No one wants to spend their prom sitting outside a gym."

"It's your prom too Elena"

"Yes I know But I'm the cancer girl who misses out on things , you don't have to babysit me !" She yelled .

"I'm not babysitting you . I'm spending my prom with the girl I love ! Why is that so hard to understand ?"

She could tell that he was trying to keep his voice under check , he didn't want to yell at her .

"God Stefan !"

She didn't know why she was doing this now , but she didn't want him to miss out on things just because he loves her . She wanted him to enjoy his senior year and have fun with his friends . She loved that he was here with her , but she didn't want to be selfish , she loved him too much to be selfish.

"You know what's the worst thing ?" She asked him . "You act as if you're actually enjoying being here instead of inside !"

"I am enjoying being here !" He said in disbelief. "If you don't want me here just say it and I'll go !"

This time he yelled at her . He couldn't hold his anger inside anymore .

Elena didn't think that he would jump to that conclusion , of course she wanted him here .

She sighed , "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way" She stood up and looked at him . "I'm going to the toilet , you can wait for me inside , I won't take long."

"Ok" He whispered .

** Stefan's POV:**

Stefan stayed on the bench for another 5 minutes after Elena went inside , he didn't know why she was acting that way. She was happy when he asked her to prom, she was happy when he picked her up but now she's so sad , he could tell from the look in her eyes that she was minutes away from breaking down.

He stood up and went back to the gym , Elena should be back by now . He looked around but he couldn't see her . He went to their table and he found it empty. He found Bonnie and Damon dancing so he went over to them .

"Hey guys , have you seen Elena?" He yelled trying to be heard over the loud music .

Bonnie shook her head "I'm sure she's around here somewhere"

"Yeah , there are so many people , I'm sure she's here" Damon said .

Stefan nodded and started moving around the gym , there were so many girls in red dresses but none of them were Elena.

10 more minutes passed and still no Elena . He decided to go check the toilet , she could still be there. The school hallways were dark there was only a faint light coming from the street , he was on his way to the toilets when he spotted someone sitting on the floor , he got a little closer and saw that this someone was Elena .

She was sitting on the floor with her knees pulled towards her chest , her head was in her hands and she looked as if she was crying .

"Elena ! What are you doing here ?I've been looking everywhere for you!"

Elena stayed quite , she didn't even look at him .

"Elena ?" Stefan felt his heart beating so quickly . He rushed to her and bent down so that he could look at her. Her eyes were red and she was crying.

"Elena honey what's wrong?"

She just shook her head . Still not looking at him . He put his hand or her cheek and wiped the tears that were still falling .

"Come on ,talk to me . What happened ?"

She slowly raised her head to look at him , the moment their eyes met she broke down . She started sobbing and his heart broke when he saw her this broken , he pulled her close to him and hugged her . He didn't know what else to do , he just knew that he never wants to see her looking like that .

Elena pulled away a little and stared at him . "I hate myself " She whispered .

Stefan looked at her in disbelief , did she just say what he thought she said ? She couldn't ! Why would she hate herself ?

"What !"

She didn't answer , she looked down at her hands and avoided his eyes .

He put his hand under her chin and lifted her face , "Why are you saying this Elena ?"

"You made all this for me , you worked so hard just to make me happy . And what do I do ? I dance with you on one song , one song Stefan , and then I yell at you and after that I get tired and I can't stand up anymore . We didn't even have one slow dance together . "

"Elena-"

"No Stefan let me finish ! You deserve someone so much better , someone who makes you happy . Someone who can go out with you and hang out and even make out with you for more than 5 minutes without getting tired. We aren't even sleeping together because I'm so weak ! How is this fair to you ? You're a guy and you have needs and I can't fulfill your needs . I thought it was a good idea that I enjoy those few months with you , but it's not because your suffering with me and I can't bear that Stefan . It's one thing for me to suffer but for you to suffer alongside with me ? I can't accept that .I think we should end things now ."

"What ? You can't be serious ? Just listen to me Elena , we-"

"No Stefan I can't do this anymore , I can't see all this sadness in your eyes and knowing that I am the reason behind this sadness and stay quiet !"

Stefan put his hands on her shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes ," I think I have a right to say something before you make the decision that will change my hear me out "

Elena looked at him waiting

"First of all , when I decided to surprise you with this prom and having you as my date , I did it to see you smile , I did it because I thought you needed a time out from your everyday life , and I don't expect anything in return . I don't care if we spend the prom right here on the floor talking because I'll be with you . Second of all , I am happy with you , yes I get sad when I see you suffering or when I think about how my life will be without you , but you do make me happy , you don't know how miserable I was before you . And as for my needs , I thought you knew me Elena , I thought you knew me more than anyone but apparently you don't. You should know by now that I'm not one of those guys who only care about sex , you should know that I value my relationships more than my sexual needs . You should know that . You are punishing me for falling in love with you but guess what , you can't exactly decide who you fall in love with . And if you believe that our love isn't worth all this then I'm wasting my time here . "

Stefan got up ,he wanted to walk away , but she was tired and he had to drive her home and make sure she was fine because no matter what he'll always love her .

He looked at her "You should go home and rest , you look tired "

She allowed him to pull her off the floor, he noticed that she was barely able to walk so he carried her to the car .

The drive home was silent , Stefan didn't know what to say and he was sure Elena didn't know what to say either , they've never had a fight like this before , she basically broke up with him and he didn't even try to win her back .

He definitely didn't expect this night to end like this , this was supposed to be one of the happiest nights of both of their lives but instead it ended in tears and heartbreak .

They arrived at her house, but they didn't move. Stefan didn't know how to break the silence . But Elena beat him to it.

"Thank you for this night Stefan . I know you worked hard to make it happen , and I just want you to know that I appreciate it and it means the world to me ."

Stefan turned his face to look at her "It was my pleasure "

"And if this is the last time we ever see each other , I want you to know that I love you. " She said that as she opened the door and went to her house leaving Stefan stunned at what she just said.


	13. Chapter 12

**Hello , how are you ? Here's a new update , it's not that long and not many things happen. I'm sorry it took a while but I'm on a vacation and I was trying to squeeze some time in between activities to get this chapter done . I don't know if there are any mistakes in it because I don't have time to double check but I'm hoping it's all good .**

**Many of you are asking me if Elena is going to live or die by the end of this story , and I would love to tell you but the I'll ruin the story so you just have to bear with me 1 or 2 chapters and you'll find out . But I'm sure most of you already expect what will happen .**

**Thank you for your reviews , they are the reason I keep writing and updating . And thanks to everyone who's reading this story .**

**Disclaimer : I DO NOT own TVD or any of its characters**

**Elena's POV :**

Elena walked inside the house barely able to keep her tears for spilling , she closed the door and started going up the stairs when she heard Jenna .

"Elena , how was it ?" She sounded very excited .

Elena stayed on the stairs and tried to look happy , she turned to face Jenna . She could tell that Jenna saw right through her , because her eyes widened and she looked concerned .

"What's wrong ? What happened ?" Jenna said as she started approaching Elena .

Elena couldn't hold it in anymore and she started crying , Jenna rushed to her and hugged her.

Elena couldn't breath , she was sobbing . She felt her heart breaking into pieces , she lost him . She lost the love of her life , she pushed him away.

"It's ok honey , it's ok . Just breath . " Jenna tried soothing her . "Come here "

She walked her to her bed and sat with her there . But Elena was still crying hysterically .

"Is it Stefan ?"

The moment she said his name , Elena started crying even more if it's possible . Jenna hugged her again.

After 30 minutes of non-stop crying , Elena finally calmed down , tears were still falling down her face but she felt like she had no control over them , she couldn't stop crying .

Jenna stayed with her the whole time , she held her tight and let her know that she's not alone .

They were now both laying on Elena's bed in silence .

"Do you want to talk about it ?"

Elena shook her head . She wasn't ready to talk about how she let the love of her life walk away , how she punished him for loving her and wanting to be with her , how she yelled at him for no reason . She wasn't ready at all .

"Ok then... Do you want me to get you something? Are you hungry or thirsty ?"

Elena shook her head again. She remembered him . He used to know exactly what she needed without her saying a word , he knew how to read her mind , he knew when she wanted a hot cup of tea or a cup of hot chocolate , he knew when she wanted to have a bath or when she just wanted to sit down and read a book . He knew her more than she knew herself .

"Let's get you out of this dress . "

Jenna helped her take her dress off and get into her pajamas . She laid her back in bed and tucked her in .

"If you need anything just call for me, I'll be outside" She said as she walked out and closed the door .

Elena needed Stefan , that's what she needed right now . She needed him to hug her and tell her that everything is fine. She needed him to put his hands around her waist and kiss her on her shoulder and wish her a good night . She needed him to kiss her and tell her how much he loved her .

But she couldn't get what she needed because she broke his heart .

She broke the heart of the only man she's ever truly loved .

How stupid is she ? Girls search for Mr. Right their whole lives but she had him and let him go. No she didn't let him go , she made him go , she pushed him away until he couldn't take it anymore . She's the reason he's probably crying right now .

Elena kept wondering all night whether what she did was right or wrong , she knew it was gonna be like this when she first decided to be with him and he knew what he was getting himself into , he never complained , he was always smiling . Even though she was sure he wasn't ok with everything .

But what if he is ok with everything going on ? What if he doesn't mind that they can't do things that a normal couple would do ? What if he's ok with just hanging out at her house on her bed the whole time ?

If that's the case then she just did the biggest mistake of her life and she has to make it right before it's too late . She has a month left and she will make it count. She will not live this month in sadness and despair , she will make sure that everyone is happy before she leaves this world . And part one is getting Stefan back .

**Stefan's POV:**

Stefan was driving home , but he wasn't paying attention to the road , he was just driving . He couldn't believe what happened today , they broke up . They are not together anymore . He can't call the love of his life his girlfriend . How did this happen ? How did they break up when she only has one month left to live ? She should be surrounded with people who love her now more than ever. He promised he'll be there for her every step of the way .

Stefan was sure of one thing , tonight can't be the last time they ever see each other . He will do everything in his power to get her back . He didn't care about missing out on things because he has a lifetime of moments to live but Elena has only a month and he'll make sure that he'll be with her till her last breath because that's what you do when you love someone , you spend time with them , you tell them that you love them every chance you get and you make them feel safe and like there's nothing in this world that could hurt them even if there was . And that's exactly what he's going to do . He'll get Elena back . He'll make her see how much he loves her and how much her love changed him and made him a better person , how she brought sunshine into his life when no one else could . How she's the reason he wakes up everyday .

Stefan was at his house by now , he got out and went straight to his room , he had so much to think of . He wanted to get her back but he didn't know how . She's stubborn and when she sets her mind on something it's hard to convince her of something else . But he has to try .

The next day Stefan was so tired , he couldn't sleep at all through the night , he kept thinking about her , at first he thought about ways to get her back but then he started remembering all their time together , the first time he saw her , the first time he hugged her , the first time they kissed , the first time they made love , her smile when she sees him , how her eyes shine when he's around, how they can talk about everything , and many more . After that dark thoughts started to make their way into his mind , what if that was the last time he saw her , he didn't even tell her how much he loves her , what if she dies tomorrow , how will he live in a world where she doesn't exist , whet would it feel like when someone tells him that she is dead , that he'll never get to see her deep warm brown eyes ever again , that he'll never get to talk to her , that he'll never kiss her full lips again , that he'll never see her again …

He got up and took a shower , he needed to clear his mind a little .

He got dressed and sat down on his bed ,he put his head in his hands and stayed that way for a long time , he didn't know what to do .

Damon walked in on him in deep thought.

"Where did you go last night '? You left too early ! " Damon said . It was obvious that he didn't know about the break up .

Stefan lifted his face to look at Damon , as soon as their eyes met , Damon gasped .

"What's wrong ? What happened ?" Damon asked as he got closer to Stefan and sat next to him .

Stefan looked at him again with tears n his eyes "It's over "

Damon looked at him waiting fir him to say something more . But he didn't . "What's over ?"

"Me and Elena . We broke up." Stefan whispered . Tears were falling down his face .

"What do you mean you broke up ? You were fine yesterday . Better that fine !" It was obvious Damon couldn't believe what Stefan was saying because it is impossible .

" I mean we broke up . We're not together anymore . It's over . It's all over ! " Stefan yelled and got up and punched the wall .

"Why ? "

" I don't know why . She decided that it's better for me if we're not together that I deserve better but she doesn't know that she's the best thing that's ever happened to me . She doesn't know the emptiness I feel when she's not around. She doesn't know how the hours seem to drag on when she's not with me . " Stefan's voice was breaking , he couldn't talk anymore. He let his feet crumble and he fell on the ground . He wanted to stay there forever .

Damon walked to him and kneeled in front of him .

"Why are you telling me this when you should tell her instead !"

Stefan looked at him and just shrugged .

"Go to her ! What are you doing here crying on the floor when you have a girl to get back ? Get up now !

_What am I doing here ? _Stefan wondered . He looked at Damon with hope in his eyes . He has to get her back and sitting here won't get her back !

He got up and washed his face . He grabbed his jacket and keys and ran down the stairs . He opened the door and froze .

She was standing right there in front of him .

He didn't know what to say .

"What are you doing here ?"

Elena looked at him for a minute before she tears started streaming down her face , she started crying and she lunged herself at Stefan and hugged him tight .

" I'm sorry . I'm so sorry " She whispered .

"Shh … "Stefan said trying to sooth her . "Come here " He said as he picked her up bridal style and sat down with her on his lap in the living room .

Elena lifted her face from his chest and looked him straight in the eye . "I didn't mean what I said yesterday . I love you so much and I want you to be with me . I can't live without you Stefan . I'm not me when your not with me . I need you in my life and I'm so sorry . Please forgive me "

Stefan caressed her face and wiped the tears from her face . "Without you my life is empty , I need you in my life because simply there's no life without you . I love you more than anything . Of course I forgive you "They were both crying now .

Stefan leaned forward and kissed her softly on her forehead then on both of her cheeks and lastly on her lips .

"I don't want us to be apart ever again until death do us part." Elena said when they pulled apart .

"Me too ." Stefan said as he pulled her close.

**I wasn't planning on letting them make up after only one day , I was planning on leaving them apart for a week or so but almost all of you were sad that they broke up and you wanted them to be happy so I changed my plan .**

**I hope you like this chapter and thanks for reading =)**


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer : I DO NOT own TVD or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 13 **

**A week after prom : **

**Elena's POV : **

Elena has been sitting on her bed for hours working on a scrap book of her moments with Stefan , the bed was covered with pictures of them from many occasions . There were few of them at school , others at her house or his , some from their dates and a couple from prom . She wanted to give it to Stefan later tonight hen he comes over . He called her earlier this morning and told her that his aunt has come to visit them and he can't come see her in the morning like he always does on a Saturday.

When she was finished with the scrap book , she didn't know what to do , Jeremy was studying in his room and Jenna was out buying groceries . But she didn't have to think too much about it because there was knock on her door .

"Yeah?"

The door opened and Bonnie was standing there smiling .

"Hey sleepy head " Bonnie said as she made her way to Elena's bed and sat there .

"I'm not sleeping!"

"Yeah Ok ! Anyway , since our guys ditched us for today let's do something fun ."

Elena smiled "I'm liking the sound of that . What do you have in mind ?"

"Well, I was thinking about doing what we always used to do; we could watch a movie , take a couple of goofy pictures , talk about our boyfriends , eat lots and lots of junk food ,... You know the usual"

Elena love the idea , she haven't done anything normal in a long time and she needed normalcy . Plus she missed hanging out with her best friend ."Ok ! So what do you wanna watch ?" Elena asked.

"umm... The Notebook, Titanic, The Vow ,You know things like that "

Elena frowned "Why do we have to watch something sad ?" She had enough drama in her life , she didn't want to watch the Titanic because it reminded her of her story with Stefan and The Notebook has kind of a happy ending , they get married , have kids and then they die when they are 70 years old and that's so much more than she could ever ask for . She wanted to watch something light , something that won't make her sad .

Bonnie sighed "Fine ! What do you want to watch?"

"Let's watch She's The Man."

Bonnie smiled , this was one of their favorites movies ."Ok come on let's go downstairs "

Bonnie helped Elena down the stairs , then she made popcorn and they started watching the movie . Though they've watched a 1000 times , they still love it .

4 hours have passed , and the girls were back in Elena's room , Bonne was filling Elena on the school's latest scandals and they were laughing like they always did .

After a while they had nothing left to say , Elena was sitting on her bed and Bonnie was next to her . They were in comfortable silence but Elena had to say something .

"Bonnie?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you"

Bonnie turned to look at her and raised an eyebrow "For what ?"

"For being my sister through out the years , for being a shoulder to cry on , for knowing exactly what to do to cheer me up and for just being here for me when I needed you "

"You don't have to thank me . I did it because I love you and you would do the same for me "

"I know but I just want you to know that I appreciate everything you do and I love you so much "

Silent tears were streaming down Bonnie's face , Elena was saying goodbye in her own way .

Bonnie hugged her tight , she didn't want to let her go . Elena hugged her back and thanked God for having her in her life .

"Can ask you for a favor ?" Elena asked

"Sure , anything "

"When I ... die " Bonnie winced a little at the word but Elena kept going . "I want you to stay in Jeremy and Jenna's life , they love you and they would want to be around you "

"Yes of course , I woud've done it even if you didn't ask , they are a family to me too "

Elena smiled "And one more thing... I want you to be there for Stefan , he doesn't open up about his feelings easily but he likes you and you are a great friend , I want you to help him get over me . I don't want him to miss out on his life when I'm not here anymore . Can you do that for me ?"

Elena and Bonnie were both crying by now "Ok I will , I'll be there for him "

"Thank you "

After 30 minutes Bonnie left , she had to go home and have dinner with her father . But that was fine with Elena because Stefan was on his way to her house .

She was checking her e-mail when Stefan knocked on the door and opened it .

When their eyes met nothing in the world existed but Stefan and Elena . No matter how many times she sees him , it still sends butterflies in her stomach every time .

Stefan moved forward , he took the laptop from her and placed it on her desk and he bent down , put his hand on the back of her neck and pulled her forward till their lips met . Every thing felt right at that second .He kissed her with everything he had . The kiss was passionate and it was demanding and soon their tongues were fighting for dominance and their teeth were clashing . Elena pulled away to breath but Stefan didn't stop kissing her , he was planting butterfly kisses on her neck and jaw . Elena then realized that she was now lying on her back with Stefan on top of her , she had no idea how they got in this position but she didn't mind .

Stefan kept kissing her and though she was enjoying it so much , her sickness had different ideas ; she started feeling tired like she always does , but she didn't want him to stop . Of course Stefan knew her well so he pulled away a little and looked at her .

"Hey" He lips only an inch away from hers .

"Hey" She said breathlessly.

"I've missed you so much it hurts."

"Me too. Don't ever be away from me again"

Stefan smiled "I won't"

He pecked her lips one last time then pulled away and sat down next to her . She snuggled to him and felt home .

"How was your day?" She asked him .

"It was … fine , my aunt kept telling us about her time in Paris and she wouldn't stop talking . Me and Damon kept nodding and occasionally smiling hoping she would stop talking . Thank God she had to leave !"

Elena laughed "Oh poor baby, what can I do to help?"

"You already are helping" He said as he tightened his hold on her .

"What did you do today ?"

"Bonne came by and we watched a movie."

"That's nice "

"Yeah it is " Elena paused "But earlier this morning I was making something for you"

"You were ? What is it ? "Stefan asked as he turned his face to look at her .

Elena reached for the scrap book that was on her nightstand and handed it to Stefan .

Stefan looked at it confused at first but when he opened the first page he understood what it was . The first page had a picture of them when they first got together , Elena was smiling and Stefan was kissing her on the cheek . And above that picture Elena had written "Stefan & Elena" in big glittery letters .

Stefan looked at Elena with so much love .

"It's a scrap book of us"

"I can see that" He said .

"Do you like it ?"

"Of course I do. This is the best gift ever!"

Elena smiled in response .

Stefan started flipping the pages , he laughed at some pictures and commented on others .But it was obvious that he loved it.

"This is amazing. Thank you"

"I want you to have something else. I want you to have my diaries "

"What? No I can't it's private. "

"NO it's fine Stefan .There's a box on the top shelf in my closet and it has all my diaries through out the years , and here " She said pointing at a diary on her night stand "Is the one I'm writing on now. So when I die -"

Stefan interrupted her "IF you die"

Elena didn't correct the sentence , she knew she's going to die soon . "I want you to have them"

"Are you sure ?"

"Positive"

"Ok then ."

**Stefan's POV : **

They stayed like that for hours but it still wasn't enough for either of them , they needed more time together . Stefan knew that he must leave soon , it was almost midnight but he was trying to prologue the moment .

But enough is enough , he could hear Jenna pacing out of Elena's room waiting for him to leave.

He sighed "I should get going"

Elena turned her face to look at him "I don't want you to go"

"I don't want to go either but you know I have to ...But tomorrow I'll be here early in the morning " He said with a smile .

"Promise ?"

"Promise"

He kissed her then got up from the bed , he took the scrap book and opened the door .

"Sweet dreams" He said as he left .

Stefan went home and lied on his bed , he felt like Elena was loosing hope and he didn't want to see that . She looked tired today but at least she's happy . He didn't know what to do to get her faith back .

"Knock Knock" Damon said as he stood by Stefan's bedroom door .

Stefan wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone "What do you want ?" He asked annoyed .

"I just wanna ask you about Elena . How is she ?"

"I don't know"

"What do you mean?"

Stefan sighed but didn't answer .

"Bonnie was crying when I went to see her"

Stefan liked Bonnie but at the second he didn't care that she was crying , he only cared about Elena . He didn't know why Damon was telling him this.

"What am I supposed to do about that ? "

"She said that Elena kind of said goodbye. She thanked her for everything and asked her to be there for Jenna and Jeremy when she dies "

Stefan looked at Damon with tears in his eyes , he didn't like crying in front of anybody and especially in front of his brother . He had a feeling when he saw her today that she lost hope but to hear Damon say that confirmed his suspicions , she started saying goodbye to her loved ones . This wasn't good.

Damon kept looking at him waiting for him to say something but he didn't know what to say .

After a minute or so Damon seemed to have understood that Stefan wasn't going to say anything so he gave him a tight smile and walked out of his room .

Stefan was glad that Damon didn't push him on the matter . He wanted to call Elena now but he knew she would be asleep . So it has to wait till tomorrow .

**Elena's POV : **

Elena woke up the next day just like any other day but the only difference is that she had a weird feeling. A feeling that this was her last day on earth. Her last day to live . She didn't know where the feeling came from but she knew she couldn't ignore it . If this really is her last day then she'll make sure to say goodbye to everyone she loves before it's too late .

Her bedroom door opened , she was expecting Jenna because she always comes to her room at exactly the same time to give her breakfast and her medication .

But it wasn't Jenna . It was Stefan . He walked in holding a tray of food in his hands and he was smiling but Elena could tell that his smile wasn't genuine , she could guess that it took him a lot of effort to put it there . And she wanted to know why .

"Good morning" He said while he put the tray on her night stand and sat down next to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek .

"Good morning my perfect boyfriend"

Stefan smiled pulled her to him .

"What brings you here this early?" She asked

"I want to make up for yesterday"

Elena smiled "That's good"

Elena ate her food while Stefan played with her hair , she offered him some of her food but he told her that he already had breakfast. She wasn't comfortable eating while he was looking at her but she knew she had to eat .

"So … You wanna tell me what's wrong ?" She said when she finished eating .

"What do you mean ? There's nothing wrong. " He said without meeting her eyes . She was sure right then that he was keeping something from her

"Come on Stefan ! I know you and I know when there's something bothering you . So you better start talking!"

Stefan sighed defeated, he turned her face to look her straight in the eye "It's just … I feel like you lost hope, and I can't let you lose hope"

Elena frowned , she thought that Stefan had finally accepted the truth but apparently not .

"I didn't lose hope Stefan , I'm just being realistic"

He didn't say anything after that , and she figured this was the right time to say her goodbyes to him .

"You know I love you right ?"

"I know"

"I love you more than anything in this world . You are the best thing that's e-"

"Don't you dare say goodbye Elena . Just don't" Stefan interrupted her with so much anger.

Elena put her hands on his cheeks and looked at him closely "But I have to . Before it's too late . Just please let me say this and then we can do whatever you want . I just need to make sure you know "

Stefan nodded weakly . Elena started talking keeping her hands on his face .

"You are the best thing that's ever happened to me " She repeated "You changed my life Stefan. You made those final months worth living . You made them the best months of my life . You showed me how great and powerful love is . You made me the happiest girl in the world . I wish we had met years ago so we would've had more time together , and you could've met my parents but I'm grateful that our paths crossed . I'm grateful for every second I spent with you . There are no words enough to show you how much you mean to me Stefan . You are the love of my life . And I will always love you . Even in death."

She saw tears streaming down Stefan's face . He looked so sad . She didn't want to see him that way ever .

He got closer to her and kissed her , and even thought he hadn't said a word , she knew what was on his mind from this kiss , it gave away all his emotions , there was love , pain , hurt and agony .

When they pulled apart he whispered to her "Before I met you , my life wasn't worth living , but the moment I saw you I knew you're going to change my life , I knew you're the one . I love you so much Elena . And I know that I will always love you , even if I live 100 years I'll always love you"

Elena wiped his tears and then her own . "I know that . But I need you to promise me something "

Stefan didn't say anything waiting for her to continue

"I know that you'll be sad when I die and knowing you , I'll say that you'll stop talking to people and leave all the hurt inside of you , that you won't open up to anyone . But I need you to promise me Stefan that you'll only grieve for a little time and then you'll move on ,that you will live your life , that you will go to college and study medicine like you always wanted , that you'll graduate and meet a girl whose good for you , that you'll love her and then marry her and have the most beautiful kids ever. Promise me Stefan !"

Stefan was weeping now , he wasn't able to breath and Elena noticed that so she brought him close and held him tight .

They stayed like that until Stefan calmed down a little .

"I can't" Stefan whispered in her ear.

"You can't what?"

"I can't promise you that"

Elena pulled away but kept her arms around him "Why?"

"Because I can't live without you , I need you Elena . I need you so much . And I can't love someone else . You're the one for me , You're my only true love . I don't want to marry someone else and have kids with her . I only want you , I only want our kids "

"No you can . I believe that you can ! I know this is hard but I know that you'll have a happy life Stefan . You know why ? Because a guy as good as you deserves a happy life . I realized recently that you are the love of my life but I'm not the love of yours . You still have so much time to live and I'm sure you'll meet that lucky girl one day . Just know that I want you to be happy .So don't feel guilty if you liked a girl or if you went out on a date with someone. As long as it makes you happy , I'm happy "

Stefan looked at her for a minute before he nodded . "I promise" His voice broke when he said it.

"Thank you " She said as she hugged him again.

Jenna chose that exact moment to walk in on them .

"Elena did you finish your..." Jenna trailed off seeing a crying Stefan. "I... um ... I'll leave you two to ... continue whatever you're doing"

"No it's fine" Stefan said looking at Jenna . "I need some air"

Then he looked at Elena "I'll be right outside the house. I'll come back before you know it"

Elena nodded and watched him as he left her room passing a curious Jenna.

Jenna walked inside and hugged Elena. "What was that about ?"

"Elena pulled away "I just had to say goodbye"

Jenna looked at her with sadness in her eyes "I'm sorry you had to do that." She whispered. "But I guess now is my turn?"

Elena looked at her and didn't know what to say , what do you say to someone who abandoned their own life to take care of two teenagers who lost their parents and on top of that one of those teenagers had cancer . And as if that wasn't enough Jenna left her job which she loved dearly to stay with Elena and stopped seeing her friends ! What was Elena supposed to say to make her understand just how much she appreciates all that she'd done ?

"I don't know what to say" She admitted .

Jenna smiled slightly "You don't have to say anything.I know that you love me because it's hard not to"

Elena had to smile at that , it was so Jenna to try to make a joke in times like this to lighten the mood .

"yeah I do"

"And you know that I love you so much , don't you?"

"Yeah"

"Well that's what matters." Jenna stood up and walked to the door.

"Jenna wait! " Elena said as Jenna was almost out of her room .

"Thank you so much for doing all this for me and Jeremy , I know you freaked out when you found out that you had full custody over me and Jeremy but you're doing a great 're the best aunt anyone could ever had. And I really do love you so much"

Jenna was trying to hold back tears and stay strong for her niece but a few tears escaped her eyes without her permission. "You'll always be n our hearts Elena . You know that right?"

Elena couldn't talk anymore , she felt like there's a huge lump in her throat that she couldn't swallow down . So she just smiled.

"Do you want me to get Jeremy?"

Elena still couldn't speak so she nodded instead.

Jenna closed the door behind her to give Elena a few minutes to herself before she had to face Jeremy.

Five minutes later Jeremy knocked on the door and opened it.

"Jenna said you needed to talk to me ?"

"Yeah come here " She said patting the space on bed next to her .

Jeremy seemed hesitant as he walked to her and sat down , she wondered what Jenna told him .

Elena didn't know how to start talking , she and Jeremy rarely talked about their feelings to each other , she loves him and she knows that he loves her but they never talk about that .

"So... " Jeremy promoted waiting for her to start .

Elena has always been honest with Jeremy so she decided to go straight to the point .

"When I woke up today I had a weird feeling."

"What kind of a weird feeling ?"

"I had a feeling that today is my last day" She said watching his reaction carefully.

Jeremy sighed "I knew there was something going on when I saw Stefan walking out of your room crying !"

Elena stayed quiet waiting for him to say something .

"What are you going to do about it ? Are you going back to the hospital ?"

Elena hadn't even thought about going back to the hospital , but when he said it , it seemed like the most obvious thought . But she didn't want to spend her last hours monitored by machines and surrounded by strangers .

"No . You know I hate it there"

"Yeah , I figured that much"

Elena took a deep breath , she had to tell him her feelings even if it gets weird , she doesn't have time . "I'll always be there for you Jeremy , I'll always be watching over you making sure you're fine. I'll always take care of you "

Jeremy was avoiding her eyes , he didn't like to show weakness and for him crying was a sign of weakness .

"I know I'm not the best sister but I love you Jeremy"

A tear slipped down Jeremy's cheek and he turned his face and glanced at Elena .

"I'll miss messing with you and arguing with you over silly things , I'll miss waiting for you to get out of the bathroom every morning before school , I'll miss eating your lousy cooking , I'll miss teasing you about your boyfriends ,… "Jeremy trailed off a little . "I'll miss you so much! My life won't be the same without you." He whispered finally.

Elena wiped the tears off her cheeks and hugged him . His grip on her was so tight that she could barely breath but she didn't care .

"I'm sorry you had to go through all this when you're just 16. I wish I could make everything ok"

Jeremy pulled away "I'm sorry too"

They spent the rest of the day sitting in Elena's room . Everyone was there ; Jenna , Jeremy , Stefan , Bonnie and even Damon came by. They were talking about light ,meaningless things . They were laughing and joking around .

Elena looked around her at the faces of the people she loves and smiled . She will miss them and they will miss her too but she knew right then that they will survive because they have each other .

At 11:30 pm the only person left with Elena was Stefan , Bonnie and Damon had to leave , Jenna was washing the dishes and Jeremy was in his room . Elena was sitting on Stefan's lap. They weren't talking , they were just enjoying each others company .

Stefan was looking at the moon from her window but Elena was looking at Stefan memorizing every part of him . He told her once that Salvatore meant savior and he had saved her in so many ways , he showed her light in the darkness , he gave her hope , he was her guardian angel. Elena vowed at that moment that when she dies , she'll be his guardian angel , she'll keep the sadness away and give him happiness , she'll make sure that he stayed unharmed.

Elena was getting sleepy and Stefan noticed , he picked her bridal style and tucked her in bed . He kneeled down and kissed her a small yet passionate kiss .

"I love you" He whispered when they parted .

"I love you too " She said .

He walked till he reached her bedroom door

"I'll see you tomorrow . Good night"

"Good night"

He went out and closed the door .

Elena was tired but she had one last thing to do , she needed to write one last time in her diary .

_Dear Diary : _

_I've always wanted a fairy tale ending "And they lived happily ever after" , it's what I dreamed of since I was a little girl watching Disney movies. But after my parents died and got cancer I thought it was impossible to get my happily ever after . _

_I matured a lot these past months and I know that because my thoughts on that subject completely changed . Now I believe that the term "Happily Ever After" means that you die with no regrets, that you die satisfied with the choices you made because they got where you are now , because they made you meet amazing people, because they made you wise , because they made you fall in love . _

_Happily ever after doesn't mean being happy all the time because that's impossible, it doesn't mean not making mistakes because how else would you learn ? _

_I am glad that I got the opportunity to live for 18 years , I am thankful for every person in my life , I have no regrets and I am ready to leave this world and allow others to live their happily ever afters . Because this is mine . This is my happily ever after . _

It turns out Elena was right ; that really was her last day .

Jenna walked in her room the next morning with the tray of food and her medicine like she always does but she could tell that something wasn't right. She placed the tray on the desk and went over to Elena .

She wasn't breathing.

She had no heartbeat.

She was dead .

But the funny thing is that she was smiling , Elena has passed out with a smile on her face .

Jenna sank down on the floor and started crying , she couldn't be strong anymore , she'll allowed to have a few minutes of weakness . She kept crying until Jeremy walked in on her . He looked at her and knew that Elena is not here any more. He sat next to Jenna and cried with her .

Jeremy called the ambulance and then Stefan and Bonnie. They were both there within no time at all , they wanted to look at her before the ambulance took her .

They were all crying together , they didn't know what to say or do but they knew they had each other . Elena had brought them together .

****The End** **

**Please don't hate me ! I'm really sorry but I had to do this …. **

**Almost all of you asked me whether Elena will live or die and I couldn't tell you before . **

**When I started this story I didn't want ant supernatural things in it , so finding a cure for Elena at the last minutes doesn't seem realistic and also finding out that Stefan is a vampire will make the story kind of silly . SO I hope you understand why I had to do this. **

**"neshrox" You asked me if I could write a sequel or another story , I'm not going to write a sequel because there's no Elena in it but I may write an epilogue about how everyone is dealing with her death . As for another story , if I find a good idea I will write but I promise you that it'll have a happy ending not like this one . **

**Thank you so so much for reading the story , I never expected to get that much reviews and story alerts when I started writing . You're all great for taking some of your time to read this and I truly hope you don't hate me for killing Elena … **

**Much Love ! **


	15. Epilogue

**Hey you guys . Many of you wanted me to write an epilogue so here it is ! I was planning on writing it sooner but I had the worst writers block ever and I couldn't write but I hope this chapter is good .  
><strong>

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter , you have no idea how happy that made me . And I'm sorry for making you cry ...  
><strong>

**On a different notice I have this idea of a new Stefan and Elena story and I'm gonna start writing as soon as possible so stay tuned . **

**Enjoy the epilogue and thanks for reading =)**

* * *

><p><strong>Bonnie's POV : <strong>

Bonnie was sitting at the dining table surrounded by the people that are now her family , Damon, Stefan , Jenna and Jeremy .It's been a complete year since Elena died and they were having a dinner in honor of her memory .

She looked around the table and couldn't help but remember what this past year has been like …

She remembered the first few days of Elena's death , how everyone was struggling , everyone was hurting , everyone was crying . She remembered Jeremy's look when they buried Elena next to her parents , tears were streaming down his face like he had no control over them , he looked so young , but so lost. Next to him was Jenna sobbing restlessly she was trying to hold back and be strong but she couldn't and no one could blame her . And next to her was Stefan, his eyes looked so empty , he looked like he has no reason to live anymore like his life is meaningless , he didn't cry he only stared . Damon had his hand on Stefan's shoulder trying to hold his brother together and tell him that he's here for him . But Stefan was so distant.

That day she went home and cried , she knew Elena was dead but to see her buried in the ground made things final , her best friend since childhood is dead .

A week passed and Bonnie still couldn't come out of her room , her parents tried everything but couldn't get her to leave her room . She was devastated and didn't want to face her life now that her sister is not by her side . And suddenly out of no where she remembered her promise to Elena , that she will help Jeremy and Stefan . And that was why she got up and went to Jenna and Jeremy .

When Jenna opened the door and saw her , tears fell from her face and she hugged her . Bonnie felt so guilty for taking so long to come here .

Jeremy then came downstairs and the second his eyes met hers, she knew that she made the right decision by coming here . He smiled and hugged her.

"Where have you been ? We missed you around here !" Jeremy said as he let her go.

She didn't know what to tell them , she had no good excuse for being away for so long . So she just said "I'm sorry."

They sat together that day to catch up on everything , they seemed fine to her , they didn't talk about Elena but they were dealing with their pain together. They even told her that Stefan came to their house every day for dinner and sometimes even Damon comes with him .

She of course didn't know that because she hadn't talked to Damon or anyone else in 2 weeks .

But Damon loved her and as soon as she went to his house and looked at him he forgave her .

They finished dinner and now they were all sitting in the living room , drinking tee and occasionally sharing what's new with them and their lives .

Damon was sitting next to her holding her hand and playing with her fingers and Stefan was telling them stories about his new life , about his university and people there .

Her mind drifted away and she remembered how Stefan was at first ...

He would go to dinner everyday at the Gilbert's house , he would have small talk with Jeremy and Jenna and Bonnie , he would help do the dishes , and sometimes cook . To a stranger , Stefan would seem pretty good adjusted to the whole death thing but Bonnie was always good in reading through people so she knew better . Stefan did all these things in a robot- like way , he didn't show any kind of real emotion , it's like he's there but not really there .

And as much as Bonnie wanted to help him , she didn't know what to do .

She asked Damon about him and he said that he tried talking to Stefan to make him open up but with no result . Stefan would say that he's fine and walk away .

2 months after Elena's death , she was feeling better , she didn't forget her -of course not- but she found out that she could move on , that she now remembers their time together and thank god for knowing her before she died , she still cried sometimes but not as much as before .

Even Jeremy seemed to be getting better , he's doing good in school and he's talking to his friends again . Jenna got her job back and she's trying to distract herself from the pain and it seemed to be working for her .

But Stefan stayed the same , he wouldn't talk to anyone at school unless spoken to , his grades were good but not good enough to get him to medical school but he didn't seem to mind , he wasn't living anymore , sort of like a zombie , no life .

One afternoon she went to his house , Damon was away in a business trip and his uncle was at work , she knew it was only Stefan there .

He opened the door and looked at her , his eyes widened a little indicating that he was surprised to see her but other than that he did nothing.

"Damon isn't here" He said

"I know , I'm here to see you"

He seemed to hesitate a little before he opened the door wider and let her 9n .

They sat in the living room in silence , she didn't know what to say .

"Um.. so how are you?"

"I'm fine" His answer was automatic .

"Are you?"

He raised his face to look at her and nodded .

"I don't believe you "

"Yeah , well you don't have to"

"Come on Stefan don't be like that . I know you're hurting ."

"You don't understand" He said in a defeated voice .

"Oh really ? I don't understand ? " Bonnie was angry , how dare he say she doesn't understand ? " I've known her all my life ! Every happy moment I have is with her . Every birthday I had is with her . Every party I went to was with her . Every sleepover , every movie , every trip . It's all with her . And you tell me that I don't understand ? You've known her for 5 months ! 5 months Stefan and you love her this much ! So don't you dare tell me that I don't understand ."

Stefan looked at her in silence , he was speechless but she could see that there was something in his eyes , some emotion .

"I'm sorry" He whispered "I didn't mean to"

Bonnie sighed , she didn't expect this to happen . She got closer to Stefan an sat next to him . "I know you're hurting. I know you miss her , I know you would do anything to see her one last time , or talk to her or just hear her vice . I know you feel like you have no reason to live anymore but that's not true .It's not true Stefan .You have to talk to someone Stefan. You have to let someone in . You have to let someone help you. You can't do it on your own . No one can . "

"I can't live without her Bonnie . I can't ."

Bonnie put her hand on his shoulder . "Let me help you Stefan"

Stefan looked at her with unshed tears in her eyes and nodded .

Bonnie smiled a little . "Come on , let's go have lunch"

Bonnie smiled as she remembered al these things . That was the beginning of their friendship , she helped him and he helped her . And a few months later you could see the difference in Stefan . He wasn't exactly like he used to but he was on the right way there .

Even his grades started improving and he got an acceptance to one of the best universities to study medicine . Bonnie got an acceptance in law which was always her dream .

So much has happened since then , they went to college in 2 different states but that didn't stop them from talking once a week . Damon -by some miracle- got a job in the same state that Bonnie is studying in . And they were still going strong .

She stayed in contact with Jeremy and Jenna. And she knew that Stefan did too . They were doing just fine compared to everything that's happened .

And now they were all here together gathered around a table remembering the girl they all loved and still do. The girl that's the cause for all their hurt and tears and the reason for them to move on . The girl who makes them laugh and cry whenever they think about her . The girl that brought them together.

* * *

><p><strong>Stefan's POV : <strong>

Stefan had just left the Gilbert's House and was walking towards the cemetery . He hadn't been here since he left for college and he missed talking to Elena .

He arrived there and walked a little until he found Elena's grave . He laid a red rose on it and sat down facing the grave .

He took a deep breath .

"Hi Elena . I've missed you so much . You have no idea how much I wish you were here . But I know you can't. It's been a year . A whole year since I haven't seen your beautiful face or heard your voice. One year but you're still In every thought I have . Whenever I see a girl with tall brown hair and big brown eyes I think of you .Whenever I see a girl who puts people's needs before her own I think of you . Whenever I see a happy couple laughing and having fun I think of you .

College is going great , I have some new friends who I know you'll love . And I'm studying so hard to have good marks and make you proud ."

Stefan remembers how whenever he wants to give up and drop out of school , Elena pops into his head and he knows that he wants to be a doctor to cure people with cancer . He knew what it's like to lose someone you love and he wanted to do whatever is in his power to find a cure for cancer .

"Every week I go out to this park near the campus , I sit on a bench away from all the noise and I read your diaries . I used to read them a lot at first but then I decided to read a few pages once a week . I still have 3 diaries to read . I don't know how this is possible but I feel n love with you even more after I read them . But they helped me cope a lot . Sometimes when I feel like there's no one else in the world who understands me , I read a little and somehow I feel less lonely .

I'm only here in town for a few days and I'll come here everyday . But I promise you that every time I'm in town I'll come visit you . Whether it's after 10 days or 10 years . I'll always come here . I hope you're in a better place now, I hope you're in peace , I hope you're not suffering .

I miss you Elena . I miss you and I don't think I'll ever stop missing you. Even if I fall in love with another girl and marry her and have her kids . I'll always miss you . You'll always be a part of me and I'll always love you ."

Stefan stood up , touched her grave and walked away .

It was hard talking to her and never hearing her reply but it gave him peace . And he needed that to move forward in his life .

Because no matter where this life takes him , no matter how many years he lives , He'll always have a special place for Elena in his heart because after all , she's the girl who taught him how to love .


End file.
